As Dores de uma Traição
by thaa
Summary: Inuyasha parecia se render ao amor de Kagome, mas uma batalha trás à tona muitas perguntas e algo que colocará a convivência de todos à prova. Será que o amor resiste à uma desilusão? Será que um coração partido é capaz de suportar a dor de uma traição?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Quando uma batalha muda tudo**

Era uma tarde de outono quando três amigos ouviram uma voz muito familiar.

- Inuyasha, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan….voltei!

- Kagome-chan.

- Kagome-sama.

- Kagomeee. Você voltou! – disse o pequeno youkai raposa após pular no colo da garota.

- Não vai me dar as boas-vindas Inuyasha?

- Feh!

"Grosso como sempre... Você não muda mesmo, né Inuyasha?!" – pensa a menina.

- Por que demorou tanto para voltar? – perguntou o meio-youkai emburrado.

- Kagome-sama... Inuyasha estava indo à sua Era para buscá-la. Ele estava com saudades e garanto que está completamente feliz com a sua volta!

O hanyou engoliu em seco e ficou extremamente ruborizado após o comentário de Miroku.

- Assuma logo Inuyasha... Você estava com saudades sim! Não saiu de perto desse poço desde o dia que ela se foi!

- Cala a boca Miroku!

- É verdade Inuyasha? – os olhos dela brilharam, após as palavras do houshi pervertido.

- Bem... err... é que....

- É sim! Olha como você está. Todo bobo e se enrolando com as palavras.

- Já disse para calar a boca Miroku! Kagome... Por que demorou para voltar?

- Souta ficou doente e minha okaa-san [N/A: mãe] pediu para que eu ajudasse a tomar conta dele! Por quê? Ficou preocupado?

- Claro que não... Baka! – ele olhou para baixo, tentando disfarçar o leve rubor que tomou conta de suas bochechas. Ele era orgulhoso e não demonstrava claramente seus sentimentos porque se sentia vulnerável.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome o chamou com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto.

- O que é?

- Osuwari! – Ele caiu de cara no chão e ela sorriu satisfeita. – Trouxe remédios e comida pessoal. E hoje tenho duas surpresas para vocês!

***********************************************************************************************************

Estavam todos reunidos em volta de um caldeirão que cozinhava o ramén que Inuyasha tanto amava.

- Isso não vai ficar pronto nunca?

- Inuyasha... Essa já é a quarta vez que você pergunta isso em menos de três minutos! Poderia ter um pouquinho de paciência? – disse Sango irritada.

- Feh! – o hanyou se virou e cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Kagome, qual era a surpresa?

- Ah... Que distração a minha Shippou-chan. – Kagome sorriu docemente e abriu sua mochila tirando uma caixa preta.

- O que tem aí Kagome-sama? Algum Shikon no Kakera? [N/A: fragmento da jóia de 7 almas] – Inuyasha rapidamente se virou para ver o que Kagome trouxera.

- O que tem aqui? – disse o hanyou, tomando a caixa das mãos de Kagome.

- Inuyasha! Me devolva agora!

- Não! Eu quero saber o que tem aqui!

- Inuyasha... Foi você quem pediu.

- Kagome, não...

- OSUWARI! – e ele foi de encontro ao chão. – Isso é para você aprender a não pegar minhas coisas sem permissão! – Ela abriu a caixa lentamente e tirou de lá um aparelho.

- O que é isso Kagome-chan? – perguntou Sango curiosa.

- Isso, na minha Era, recebe o nome de MP4. Ouçam...

Uma música começou a tocar e todos se assustaram. Inuyasha sacou a Tessaiga e ficou em pose de combate.

- De onde vem esse barulho esquisito?

- Ai, ai... – Kagome suspirou. – Inuyasha... Um MP4 é um aparelho que usa uma avançada tecnologia para reproduzir músicas, vídeos e emitir ondas de radio AM/FM.

- O que é essa tal de teclogionia ?

- É TECNOLOGIA e ela serve para... Ah, esquece ! – ela colocou um vídeo da banda que ela mais gostava para tocar – Olhem... conheçam Three Days Grace.

- Hã? – todos disseram em uníssono e a olharam com curiosidade.

- Three Days Grace é uma banda. Banda é um grupo de pessoas que se juntam para fazer músicas, entenderam?

- Deixa eu ver isso aí. – O hanyou tomou o MP4 das mãos da menina e quando viu o vídeo tomou um susto. – Kagome... Algum youkai aprisionou as almas desses homens dentro desse espelho mágico. Vou libertá-los!

- Inuyasha. NÃO! – O barulho de um estilhaço ecoou no ambiente.

- Você quebrou o vidro do meu MP4 seu baka! Baka, baka, baka.

- Agora as almas desses guerreiros se libertaram! – disse Inuyasha orgulhoso.

- Que se libertaram o que... Não tinha alma nenhuma aqui! Ah... esqueça. É melhor deixar para lá! Depois eu vejo se alguém de Tókyo consegue arrumar.

- Kagome-sama... – chamou Miroku antes de comer um tofú. – Disse que tinha outra surpresa.

- Oh, Claro! Essa segunda, garanto que vocês irão adorar!

Kagome tirou da caixa preta uma barra de um delicioso chocolate ao leite com flocos de arroz. Todos à olharam curiosos e ela desembalou a barra. Cortou um pedaço para cada um e distribuiu igualmente entre todos.

- Vamos, provem! É muito gostoso! – disse Kagome engolindo sua parte.

Os outros a olharam com curiosidade e não perderam tempo em provar o que parecia dar tanto prazer à garota.

- Kagome, eu quero mais! – Shippou pediu com a boca toda melecada.

- Kagome-sama. Se não for pedir muito eu também gostaria de mais um pouco!

- Calma. Depois que todos comermos o ramén eu darei mais! – Ela sorriu. – E você Inuyasha? Não vai experimentar?

O hanyou examinava cuidadosamente aquele 'negócio' cheiroso e marrom, mas até aquele momento não o experimentara.

- Feh! Isso cheira mal! – ele torceu o nariz e vez uma cara de nojo.

- Então me dê devolta! – Kagome respondeu exasperada e franziu o cenho.

- Não! Prefiro guardar isso comigo. – ele deu de ombros e guardou o chocolate no kimono.

- Baka! Mal-educado!

Então todos se ajeitaram novamente em torno do caldeirão e terminaram o dia saboreando o delicioso ramén que Kagome havia preparado. Inuyasha acabou tendo que tomar um chá de ervas horas depois, porque ficou enjoado após comer demais.

********************************************************************************************************

Alguns dias se passaram e Kagome começou a notar uma certa mudança no comportamento de Inuyasha. Ele estava mais alegre, não ficava reclamando das coisas que ela fazia ou dizia e passava tardes inteiras fora com Sango. Isso era meio perturbador para a menina... O que ele e Sango tanto faziam?

Numa noite, enquanto ela e Sango tomavam banho, a curiosidade falou mais alto e ela resolveu perguntar.

- Onde você e o Inuyasha foram essa tarde?

- Errr... Bem, fomos procurar alimentos!

- Alimentos? Mas temos alimentos de sobra!

- Ah Kagome-chan... Você sabe como o Inuyasha come.

- Mas... – ela foi interrompida.

- A água está boa, não é?! Ficaria uma eternidade aqui! – disse Sango tentando mudar de assunto.

- Tem razão Sango-chan. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa e eles não querem que eu saiba. Mas, o que será?"

Dois dias depois estavam todos reunidos numa aldeia, quando, de repente, Kagome sente algo e põe os dedos nas têmporas.

- O que houve Kagome? – perguntou Shippou preocupado.

- Eu senti um... Fragmento da jóia.

- Onde ele está ? – perguntou Inuyasha se preparando para sair.

- À alguns quilômetros daqui.

- Kirara! – gritou Sango, em seguida a gata se transformou em uma grande youkai-gato – Subam!

Kagome foi mostrando o caminho e em questão de minutos eles pararam no meio de um bosque.

- Ele está por aqui!

Uma risada diabólica foi ouvida e rapidamente, todos se colocaram em pose de combate.

- Maldito! Apareça e lute! – gritou Inuyasha com a Tessaiga já transformada.

Um silêncio suspeito invadiu o local e um vento frio começou a soprar.

"Essa sensação... Está calmo demais!" – pensou Kagome sentindo um arrepio intenso.

Da escuridão, um corpo começou a surgir. Todos olharam abismados a figura que agora podia ser vista com clareza.

- O quê? – Inuyasha estava surpreso – Uma...

- Garotinha?! – completou Kagome.

A menina, então, veio correndo em direção a Kagome e abraçou suas pernas.

- Eu estava com tanto medo. – falou a garota com uma voz chiada e quase inaudível, ainda agarrada nas pernas de Kagome.

"Essa garota está com três fragmentos. Será que ela estava sendo perseguida por algum youkai?"

Num impulso Kagome se ajoelhou, ficando frente a frente com a garota que estava com a cabeça baixa.

- Não precisa mais ter medo! Algum youkai a perseguia? Fique tranqüila, querida. Nós iremos te proteger! – Kagome proferiu as palavras sorrindo com ternura e levantou o rosto da garotinha.

- Eu não preciso de proteção! – O tom de voz da pequena havia mudado repentinamente. – A única que precisa de proteção aqui é você!

Em um movimento rápido, a garota levantou completamente o rosto e exibiu um par de olhos vermelho e malignos.

Kagome ficou tonta e caiu para trás desmaiada.

- KAGOME! – gritou Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... O youkai é a menina! – proferiu Miroku.

- Maldita! – Inuyasha segui em direção à ela. – Eu vou matá-la!

- Pode vir hanyou! – ela entortou seus lábios em um sorriso transbordando escárnio.

- Miroku, Kirara... Me ajudem!

- Vamos Kirara. – disse Miroku subindo na gata. – Sango... Vá socorrer a Kagome-sama!

- Hai! Vamos Shippou!

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam prontos para lutar. De repente a garotinha começou a emanar uma energia e se transformou em uma bela mulher youkai.

- Lobo em pele de cordeiro. Feh! Prepare-se para morrer!

- Não me subestime hanyou! – falou a mulher com uma voz diabólica.

Eles então começaram a travar uma batalha. Enquanto isso, Sango tentava reanimar Kagome, que ainda estava desmaiada.

- Kagome-chan. Vamos, acorde!

- Fala comigo Kagome. – Shippou chorava desesperado ao ver Kagome sem reação nos braços de Sango.

- Inu... Yasha. – Kagome sussurrou as palavras com dificuldade causada pelas convulsões que seu corpo enfrentava.

- Por que ela não acorda Sango?

- Ela está tendo delírios Shippou!

A luta contra a youkai estava sendo complicada. Ela era muito poderosa e rápida. Inuyasha não conseguia ferí-la. A mulher era rápida e conseguia facilmente golpear Inuyasha, que estava em desvantagem. Em um golpe de sorte, o hanyou conseguiu golpeá-la, deixando uma brecha para que Miroku pudesse sugá-la com a Kazaana. Mas antes que Houshi pudesse fazer isso, em volta da youkai apareceram centenas de insetos voadores.

- Miroku pare! São os insetos venenosos de Naraku! Eu sabia que aquele maldito tinha algo haver com isso! Essa deve ser mais uma de suas crias!

- Maldição! Eu não posso usar minha Kazaana, enquanto esses insetos estiverem por perto. Droga!– Miroku trincou os dentes e sua mandíbula ficou rígida. A frustração era clara em seus olhos.

- Agora somos só eu e você hanyou! – A youkai sorriu com malícia.

Eles recomeçam a luta.

Miroku ajudava Inuyasha jogando pergaminhos de monges, mas parecia que nada conseguia ferir a cria de Naraku.

À alguns metros dali, Sango e Shippou ainda tentavam reanimar Kagome.

- Inu... Yasha! – pronunciava a menina ainda desmaiada.

- Droga! O que será que aquela youkai fez à ela? Precisamos descobrir o que ela domina. O vento não pode ser, já que ele é dominado pela Kagura. Houshi-sama – chamou Sango. – Você precisa descobrir o que essa youkai domina. Só assim vocês conseguirão achar seu ponto fraco!

- Certo Sango!

- Kagome! Acorda por favor. – implorava Shippou.

Nada adiantava. Kagome não reagia a nenhuma das tentativas para acordá-la.

Inuyasha estava muito ferido e com dificuldades para manter a luta. Em um descuido do hanyou, a cria o atacou com um poderoso poder fazendo com que o ele caísse ajoelhado no chão com a Tessaiga cravada na terra. Inuyasha sangrava e não conseguia reagir.

- Agora morra hanyou! – gritou a mulher indo na direção de Inuyasha para dar o golpe final.

- INUYASHAAAAA!! – gritou Kagome acordando de repente.

A youkai então parou e se virou para Kagome.

- Então você conseguiu acordar. Quais são suas últimas palavras?

- Vá para o inferno! – Kagome requisitou todos os vestígios de força presentes em seu corpo e lançou uma de suas flechas purificadoras.

A flecha atingiu o braço direito da youkai. O membro atingido começou a queimar, até finalmente desaparecer.

- Droga! Eu errei! – A colegial suspirou desapontada.

- Maldita! Olhe o que fez com o meu braço! Prepare-se para morrer desgraçada! Você e seus amigos!

Ela correu na direção de Kagome, Shippou e Sango, pronta para matá-los.

- NÃO!! – gritou Inuyasha se levantando e correndo o mais rápido que pôde.

"Ele está vindo me salvar." – A esperança era clara nos ohlos de Kagome.

- MORRAM!! – A cria soltou um poder que foi na direção das garotas e do pequeno kitsune.

Inuyasha deu um pulo e caiu em frente às garotas. Com cuidado, o hanyou pegou Sango e saltou pra longe dali.

"O quê?" – Kagome ficou estática ao ver aquela cena. Ela sentiu seu coração se quebrando dentro do peito. Não conseguia se mexer; estava inerte – "Por que Inuyasha?"

- Kagome! Saia daí! – gritou Shippou que havia fugido da mira do ataque.

Kagome não ouvia nada. Não enxergava nada. Não fazia nada. Só sentia um imenso vazio apoderando seu corpo, sua mente e seu coração. Morrer ali e naquele momento não fazia diferença para ela. Já se sentia morta.

De repente, ela sentiu o calor do corpo de alguém e após sair daquele transe, percebeu que estava nos braços de Kouga.

- Kagome. Você está bem?

- Kouga-kun, o que você...

- Está louca? Queria morrer é? Achei que nunca mais veria seus olhos abertos! – e num impulso, Kouga a abraçou fortemente.

Kagome olhou em volta e viu Miroku e Inuyasha com Sango. O hanyou estava com a exterminadora nos braços.

Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da jovem colegial.

- Kagome. O que foi? – perguntou o youkai lobo preocupado com a amada.

Kagome não respondia. Ficou calada observando Inuyasha olhar para Sango de um jeito meigo, doce e aliviado.

"Por que ele está olhando desse jeito para ela? Por que ele ainda não veio verificar como estou? Por que Inuyasha?" – eram as únicas coisas que Kagome conseguia pensar no momento.

Flashes começaram a invadir sua mente. Ela lembrou das vezes que ficava em perigo e Inuyasha sempre a salvava; ficava preocupado e brigava com ela nas vezes que se metia em encrenca. Mas o que a mais afetou, era o fato de que Inuyasha sempre abraçava e a olhava de um jeito especial; como se tivesse um grande medo de perdê-la.

O havia acontecido com ele? Por que ela estava nos braços de Kouga e não de seu amado hanyou? Perguntas e mais perguntas surgiam, mas Kagome não encontrava respostas para nenhuma delas.

Seu corpo ficou quente, seus olhos ardiam e sua cabeça doía. Uma última lágrima rolou por seu rosto, antes de desmaiar no colo de Kouga.

.

.

.

.

Enfim, aí está o primeiro capítulo da fic. Se alguém gostar eu continuo ;D  
Garanto que vocês não irão se decepcionar com a trama!

Beeijos .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – O que há de errado?**

- Hãã... Onde estou? – perguntou Kagome abrindo os olhos e fazendo força para se levantar.

- Não se esforce Kagome. – falou a velha Kaede impedindo que Kagome se levantasse.

- O que aconteceu? AI! Minha cabeça está explodindo!

- Fique tranqüila minha flor. Tudo vai ficar bem. – O youkai lobo abaixou a cabeça em ma expressão séria. – Tive medo de perder você.

- Ah... A batalha! Não lembro muito o que aconteceu. Só tenho alguns flashes de memória. – A garota colocou a mão sobre o ombro do youkai. – E obrigada por ter salvado minha vida Kouga-kun. "Embora eu preferisse que outro o tivesse feito..." – ela completou mentalmente.

- Que nada. Daria minha vida por você! A flor mais bela do meu jardim! – Kouga pegou as mãos dela de um modo carinhoso e sorriu.

Kagome ficou ruborizada com os galanteios de Kouga e lhe retribuiu com um sorriso tímido. Ela então começou a lembrar de tudo o que ocorreu na batalha contra a cria de Naraku.

"Inuyasha... O que será que aconteceu com ele?", pensou preocupada. – Vovó... onde estão todos?

- Lá fora!

- Vou vê-los.

- Eu te acompanho Kagome!

- Obrigada Kouga-kun.

Os dois saíram e encontram Miroku meditando, Shippou brincando e Kirara dormindo.

- Kagome! – Shippou ficou feliz ao vê-la consciente. – Você acordou! Tudo bem?

- Hai, Shippou-chan! – ela sorri com ternura – Onde está o Inuyasha?

- Saiu com a Sango!

- O quê?! – proferiu Kagome espantada – Onde eles foram? – O kitsune fez uma cara pensativa e deu de ombros.

- Não sei não...

- Esquece aquele cara de cachorro minha deusa.

"O quê eles foram fazer? Inuyasha... o que está acontecendo com você?"

******************************************************************************************************  
A noite havia chegado. A lua cheia que enfeitava e iluminava aquela imensidão negra, junto às estrelas, era divina; uma imagem celestial fantástica. As estrelas pareciam pequenos vaga-lumes, impossíveis de serem capturados devido à distância.

Todos estavam reunidos em volta de uma fogueira observando aquela noite linda. Os olhos de Kagome brilhavam de emoção. Ela só conseguia pensar em Inuyasha; no quanto queria poder compartilhar uma noite como aquela ao lado da pessoa que amava, sentados à beira mar, sendo aquecida pelo calor dos braços do rabugento hanyou.

A garota sonhava acordada com o momento que sempre desejara e então se libertou dos seus mais profundos devaneios e mergulhou nos olhos âmbar que se encontravam em sua frente. Sentiu-se triste em saber que seus olhares não se cruzavam; sentia que o coração que ela tanto almejou, não a desejava mais.

"Sabe o que mais dói Inuyasha? É saber que mesmo depois de tudo o que passamos um ao lado do outro, você nem nota o brilho nos meus olhos quando nós estamos juntos! Eu queria saber qual a mulher que reflete em seus olhos..."

- Kagome-sama... tudo bem?

- Por que a pergunta Miroku?

- Você parece estranha, com um olhar perdido, desiludido. Quer ajuda?

- O único que pode me ajudar não o faz! – ela disse encarando Inuyasha.

O hanyou a olhou desconcertado e soltou um "Feh" antes de se retirar do local, sumindo na escuridão da floresta.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Shippou.

- Quem sabe Shippou-chan... quem sabe...

- Kagome-chan... você está estranha. O que aconteceu? – Sango se mostrou preocupada.

- Não é nada. Acho que foi aquela batalha que me fez mal. A propósito... o que você e o Inuyasha fizeram durante toda a tarde?

- Errr... bem... voltamos ao lugar da luta para tentar encontrar algum rastro da youkai, afinal ela conseguiu escapar. Queríamos verificar se ela não deixou alguma pista que nos leve ao castelo de Naraku.

- Hum... entendi. – A colegial fez uma pausa e suspirou pesadamente. – Vou procurar pelo Inuyasha. Mais tarde nos vemos pessoal.

Ela então seguiu pela mesma direção que o hanyou há pouco tempo havia passado.

- Inuyasha apareça! Pare de bancar o cachorrinho fujão e desça! Eu sei que você está me observando de algum desses galhos. Vamos... apareça!

Ela sentiu uma respiração perto de sua nuca e gelou. Estava com medo. Sabia que vários youkais a queriam morta. Kagome virou rapidamente e soltou um gritinho de pavor.

- O que está fazendo aqui baka? Não sabe que é perigoso ficar andando pela floresta sozinha?!

- Ah Inuyasha... cala a boca! Você não é ninguém para dizer o que eu devo ou não devo fazer!

- Tudo bem então. Fique aí! – disse ele, virando as costas e começando a caminhar.

- Inuyasha espere! Eu preciso falar com você. – O chamado dela fez com que o hanyou parasse a caminhdada, esperando uma continuação. – O que está acontecendo? Por que está me tratando assim, tão... indiferente?

- Não é nada.

- Como não é nada? Você me deixou pra morrer. Sabia que Miroku-sama ajudaria a Sango-chan! Se não fosse pelo Kouga-kun, eu estaria morta!

- Kagome eu... – ele abaixou a cabeça, deixando que os longos cabelos prateados lhe cobrissem a face.

- Me diga o que tem de errado comigo para você estar me tratando tão friamente.

- Kagome presta a atenção. O problema não é com você. É comigo! É com o meu coração. Com o que eu sinto.

- O que você sente então?

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho! Volte para a aldeia; não está segura aqui! – disse ele correndo pra longe dali.

- O que você sente Inuyasha? O que se passa em seu coração? – Então uma imagem veio à sua mente – Mas é claro! Como eu não adivinhei isso antes... Kikyou. – ela olhou para a lua e pequ.]enas lágrimas rolaram livremente por sua face – Eu nunca o terei Inuyasha... você ainda a ama. Eu nunca poderei me comparar à ela, pois estou viva. Kikyou morreu por você; vocês dois tem um vínculo que não pode ser quebrado. Ela é dona de parte de seu coração. Como eu queria que você visse a Kagome quando estou em sua frente e não Kikyou. Por que você não escolhe logo Inuyasha? Não quero ser um simples passatempo para você!

Kagome ainda não havia voltado para a aldeia; ignorou as ordens de Inuyasha e qualquer sensação de medo que sentia. Caminhava pela escuridão em passos lentos e firmes, com os braços rodeados em seu corpo em uma tentativa inútil de se livrar do frio.

Estava com uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse perdendo algo, mas não sabia o que era ou quem era. Era como se um enigma estivesse diante dos seus olhos, mas ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como desvendá-lo.

Continuou caminhando, mas agora sem medo de youkais ou qualquer outra criatura que pudesse ameaçar sua vida. Pensava que Inuyasha estava a acompanhando como sempre; às escuras. Esperança tola. Tentativa inútil de acreditar que isso era mesmo verdade.

- Ele não virá atrás de você! – Uma voz ecoou no horizonte.

- Quem está aí? – A colegial indagou, já sentindo o perigo.

Carregadores de alma começaram a aparecer no local. Sem dúvida era kikyou.

- O que quer? – perguntou Kagome receosa por estar diante de uma poderosa miko e que, supostamente, a odiava.

- Fique tranqüila. Não farei nada à você.

- Então o que quer?

- Abrir seus olhos! – respondeu e deu de ombros.

- Abrir meus olhos?

- Pare com essa esperança tola menina.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não se engane. Saia desse mundo onde a ilusão de que Inuyasha te ama a consome. – Kikyou havia usado um tom rude e isso afetou Kagome.

- Inuyasha me ama! Eu sei disso! – A colegial dissera isso tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que a miko em sua frente.

- Está errada. Se algum dia existiu algum sentimento dele por você, é devido ao fato de que ele me vê refletida em sua imagem.

- Então por que ele não está com você?

- Kagome... você o perdeu. Se você acha que ele está com você porque a ama, é melhor rever seus conceitos! Não se engane... você só aumentará ainda mais a sua dor. Contente-se com esse fato e siga sua vida.

- Não, não, não... eu não o perdi! Eu o amo – ela falava entre lágrimas que teimavam em cair – Como você me dizer para seguir com a minha vida e deixar de amá-lo se você mesma não o faz?!

- Por que eu ainda não o perdi completamente. Mesmo sem me amar, ele tem uma dívida comigo. Iremos passar a eternidade juntos no inferno! Você não tem nada. Nem uma promessa; uma palavra; uma lágrima.

Kagome ficou chocada com as palavras da miko. Realmente aquilo era verdade. Kikyou teria Inuyasha mesmo sem o amor dele.

_Ela não!_

Se perdesse o amor do hanyou, nada a restaria para que pudesse tê-lo ao seu lado. Triste verdade. Cruel realidade.

Kikyou sumiu na escuridão da noite, carregada por seus youkais; deixou lá uma jovem garota que agora chorava após suas palavras.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Aí está o segundo capítulo e espero que tanha agradado. Em breve posto o terceiro (Y) Só pra constar, a fic já está completa e possui 10 capítulos!  
Reviews, please *-*_

**jenny-chan:** _que bom q gostou do primeiro capítulo ^^ espero que tenha gostado desse também!_

**Cosette:** _eu tbm faria ele dar outro MP4 e se não desse eu dava um soco na cara de cachorrinho dele Ò.ó UAHUISAOA obrigada por acompanhar._

**krol-chan:** _Fico feliz que tanha gostado. E o Miroku...bem, tem q acompanhar até o fim pra saber ;D Obrigada por ler!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Cruéis revelações virão à tona?**

A cada dia que se passava, o hanyou se afastava mais e mais da jovem colegial. Kagome não conseguia entender como ele havia mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Em cada minuto que ela tentava encontrar respostas, vinham à tona mais e mais perguntas. A cena do seu hanyou salvando sua amiga, as palavras de Kikyou e a indiferença de Inuyasha teimavam em perturbá-la. Ela se afastava cada vez da turma e de Inuyasha. Suas vindas à Sengoku Jidai já não eram tão constantes. Kagome ficava dias em sua casa, presa em seu quarto e a solidão era menos pior do que a indiferença de Inuyasha.

A jovem menina permanecia imóvel durante horas sentada no poço-come-ossos da Era Atual, na esperança de Inuyasha vir buscá-la.

Mas ele não vinha.

Então ela acabava retornando vencida pelo cansaço e pela obrigação de recolher os pedaços da Shikon no Tama.

Quando chegava, não se deparava mais com os lindos olhos âmbares que ela tanto amava a esperando. Era sempre recebida por Shippou e Miroku; os únicos que no momento pareciam se preocupar com ela.

Nas batalhas, as mudanças eram visíveis. Ela não tinha a atenção especial de Inuyasha para defendê-la. Quando não conseguia se virar, saía extremamente machucada. Suas flechas agora eram usadas constantemente para sua sobrevivência, já que a Tessaiga não era mais utilizada para este meio.

Kagome sentia que estava perdendo Inuyasha aos poucos. Isso doía demais, pois parecia que pedaços de seu coração eram retirados lentamente, a torturando e deixando buracos recheados de vazio e dor que aumentavam ao passar dos dias. Ela não queria perdê-lo, mas seu amor por ele era tão complexo e profundo, que abriria mão desse amor para vê-lo feliz. Ficava horas pensando em como reagiria se um dia perdesse seu amor e todos os seus pensamentos a guiavam para um único destino: o de Kikyou.

********************************************************************************************************  
Estavam todos em um lindo campo florido se deliciando com a comida que Kagome trouxera da Era Atual. Todos menos um. O mais importante...

- O que você tem Inuyasha? Está com dor de barriga? Nunca vi você recusar comida... – falou Shippou num tom de deboche.

- Ora... cale a boca baka! – Num movimento rápido, Inuyasha deu um soco na cabeça do pequeno youkai.

- Pare de bater no Shippou-chan, Inuyasha! – proferiu Kagome, irritada.

- Foi ele quem começou. – se defende o hanyou.

- O que deu em você? Nem tocou no rámem.

- Não quero mulher. Pare de me encher. – respondeu ele, grosseiramente.

Kagome que não estava nos seus melhores dias e por isso não suportou ficar quieta.

- Agora ela vai dizer aquela 'palavrinha'... – sussurrou Miroku antes de engolir um sushi.

- Inuyasha... osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, OSUWARIIIIIIIII!

- Nhááá – uma cratera havia se formado no lindo campo.

- Só depois que ela manda o Inuyasha sentar, ela consegue ficar calma. Inuyasha é mesmo um baka. – disse Shippou com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Ora sua... – ele se levantou cerrando os punhos.

- Eu não tenho medo de você baka! Quer brigar é?! Então venha. – falou Kagome o intimidando.

- Feh! Mulher estúpida! – Antes de qualquer resposta, saiu correndo pra longe dali.

- Inuyasha... seu baka! Como consegue ser tão irritante? Baka, baka, baka. Inuyasha seu baka!

- Calma Kagome-sama. – Miroku estava espantado com quantidade de bakas ditos naquela hora – Dessa vez você bateu seu recorde hein?!

- Aquele cachorrinho irritante, rabugento, grosso! – ela pegou sua bicicleta e saiu pra longe dali.

Todos ficaram pasmos com a cena que haviam presenciado e gotas haviam se formado em suas cabeças.

- Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo!

- É o amor Miroku! – responde Shippou enquanto terminava de comer.

Sango permanecia quieta. Não havia aberto a boca para falar nada desde que a discussão havia começado. Continuou comendo calmamente, enquanto via a jovem Kagome se afastando mais e mais.

- Acho que depois dessa, a Kagome-sama voltará para a Era dela.

- Tudo por culpa daquele baka do Inuyasha. – completou Shippou.

*********************************************************************************************************  
Já haviam se passado três dias desde que Kagome havia partido e até o momento ela não retornara.

"Como você consegue ser tão grosso Inuyasha?", a menina se perguntava.

Ela olhava pela janela com uma ponta de esperança que Inuyasha entraria pela mesma a qualquer momento. Passaram-se segundos, minutos, horas e ele não apareceu. Kagome suspirou desapontada, pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu ao poço.

- Está na hora de voltar. Tenho a responsabilidade de reaver a Shikon no Tama. Kuso! – Pulou no poço com um olhar triste que mesmo depois de viajar 500 anos no passado, permaneceu estampado do rosto da jovem garota.

*************************************************************************************************************  
Levou a mão até sua testa a fim de dar sombra aos olhos, que ficaram cegos por alguns segundos devido o encontro com o sol que ardia no céu.

A garota achou estranho a intensidade que o sol depositava luz e calor na superfície. Se fosse ainda o começo do outono até não seria tão estranho; ela acharia normal o sol querer nos aquecer de forma intensa nos últimos dias que brilharia com tanto esplendor até a concretização do outono.

Mas já era começo de inverno.

As folhas já deveriam ter caído, as flores já deveriam ter murchado, o vento deveria estar soprando mais frio, indicando que logo a neve cobriria a terra para mais uma troca de estações, mas _nada_ disso havia acontecido ainda.

"Hum... que estranho. Essa Era está ficando mais esquisita a cada dia."

Ela seguiu caminhando, guiada por uma sensação estranha; não entendia o que era, mas se deixou levar. Quando se deu conta, estava diante da majestosa Goshinboku.

_[Música On – Ouçam: Broken / Seether ft. Amy Lee]_

"Foi aqui... foi aqui que eu vi o Inuyasha pela primeira vez."

Ela passou a mão onde o hanyou permaneceu selado durante 50 anos e lembranças invadiram sua mente.

"Aquele baka... quase me matou depois que eu o libertei. Mal agradecido!"

Suas lembranças viajaram pelos momentos que passou com o hanyou.

"Aquela vez no túmulo de seu pai, ele começou a demonstrar sua preocupação comigo quando nos salvou de Sesshoumaru usando a Tessaiga."

Seus olhos brilhavam de emoção.

"Quando eu o vi humano pela primeira vez, ele não confiava em ninguém. Agora eu sei que confia. Meu coração bateu tão rápido quando ele falou que estava mentindo quando disse que não gostava do meu cheiro..."

Uma dor imensa, então lhe invadiu o corpo.

"Meu coração doeu quando eu o vi beijando a Kikyou."

Mas um alívio surgiu de repente, entretanto logo deu lugar a um certo medo.

"Mas mesmo a amando, ele a deixou para me salvar. Naquele dia eu vi a dor nos olhos de Kikyou. É a mesma dor que eu sinto agora... como se eu o tivesse perdendo."

A garota alisava a marca na árvore e se perdia em lembranças. Momentos que jamais iriam se apagar tanto de sua cabeça, quanto de seu coração.

"Será que toda a preocupação que ele tinha comigo, todos os momentos especiais que vivemos e o jeito revelador com que ele demonstrava que sentia algo a mais por mim, só passaram de uma mera ilusão? Será que foi tudo uma armadilha impiedosa para ele ter acesso aos Shikon no Kakera? Ou tudo foi porque ele ainda se culpa pela morte de Kikyou e minha proteção alivia seu remorso? Não, não e não! Ele não poderia ser tão insensível para chegar ao ponto de fazer isso, sabendo que eu o amo tanto. Eu sei que ele não seria... eu o conheço! Seu olhar era revelador... eu conseguia saber o que ele sentia apenas olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Mas será que eu me enganei tanto ao chegar a pensar que o coração dele batia por mim? Ai Inuyasha... como dói amar você!", ela suspirou triste. "Mas...", Kagome levantou a cabeça olhando para o topo da Goshinboku. "... mesmo assim eu não consigo controlar meu coração quando você está perto. Eu me sinto viva ao sentir sua respiração; seu sorriso me dá alegria e força. Sinto tanto a sua falta Inu... Yasha. Eu posso estar sozinha aqui, mas minha mente e meu coração estão com você!"

O vento soprou mais forte fazendo com que o cabelo da menina dançasse de acordo com seu desejo. Ela deu uma última olhada na Árvore Sagrada, lugar de tantas lembranças, tanto boas quanto ruins, e seguiu em direção ao vilarejo.

_[Música Off]_

***********************************************************************************************************  
Kagome andava inconscientemente. Sua mente só conseguia pensar em Inuyasha. Não importa o que ela pensava... tudo acabava nele. Ela o amava sem dúvida, mas às vezes não gostava da proporção que seu amor tomava; ele chegava a ser obsessivo e a colegial não gostava de ter tal sentimento. Obsessão era algo que não a agradava, mas não conseguia evitar; era mais forte do que sua mente, corpo e coração podiam agüentar.

Sem querer, a jovem colegial desviou seu caminho do vilarejo e foi parar perto de um riacho. Libertando-se de seus devaneios, Kagome acabou por decidir em sentar à beira do riacho para conseguir pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. Sabia que não conseguiria, mas não custava tentar. Foi passando por entre as árvores, enquanto via o riacho se aproximar cada vez mais.

Seu mundo caiu, seu coração acelerou, sua respiração cessou e seu corpo ficou estático ao ver quem estava lá. Permaneceu escondida. Sentia que dessa vez ela descobriria o que estava acontecendo.

"Kami-sama... onegai me ajude. Será que é o que eu estou pensando? Não! É impossível...", pensou nervosa e trêmula.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mais uma capítulo pra vocês ;D Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo reviews!  
Beeijos à todas **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Meu mundo caiu no instante em que eu me vi sem você**

_[Música On – Ouçam: Last To Know / Three Days Grace]_

- Será que você não entende? É mais forte que eu! – gritou o ser de longos cabelos.

- Pare com isso! Existem outras pessoas na jogada. Não entende que isso seria um baque para todos?! Principalmente para o coração dela... ou esqueceu que ela te ama?! – respondeu a silhueta feminina com uma certa alteração na voz.

- Eu sei disso! Não precisa ficar me lembrando a todo momento, mas... eu não a amo mais. – disse a figura masculina meio desapontado.

_Ela apenas se afastou  
Por que ela não me disse  
E para onde vou esta noite_

Em meio às árvores, a menina Kagome observava e ouvia tudo atentamente. Tinha o cuidado de se manter escondida, mas imaginava que já haviam descoberto sua localização. Bom... pelo menos um deles sim, afinal, seu cheiro era inconfundível para as narinas sensíveis dele.

"Será que é a mim que ele se refere? Onegai... tudo menos isso!", a menina já esbanjava um certo desespero.

_Isso não está acontecendo comigo  
Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo  
Ela não disse uma palavra_

Kagome começou a ligar as peças daquele torturante quebra-cabeças e chegou à uma conclusão que no momento a penetrava como uma faca. Pensou em fugir... não queria ter certeza do que imaginava, mas preferiu ficar. Talvez, tudo não passasse de confusões na sua cabeça e só ficando ali é que poderia saber a verdade.

- Por que você continua insistindo nesse assunto? Não entende que está traindo o coração dela? E ele? A amizade de vocês não significa nada?

_Apenas se afastou_

- O que adianta deixar de insistir e ficar com ela se eu não amo mais?! Irá ser pior. E eu sei que ele te ama, mas eu não posso controlar os desejos do meu coração! Preste atenção... eu sei que já está cansada de ouvir isso, mas entenda de uma vez por todas: EU TE AMO!

_Você foi a primeira a dizer  
Que nós não estávamos bem  
Você foi a primeira a mentir  
Quando não estávamos bem_

"N-n-não po-pode ser." A colegial caiu ajoelhada no chão com a expressão espantada.

- Chega Inuyasha... você já pensou na possibilidade de que a Kagome-chan poderia ouvir isso? Ela morreria por dentro!

_Este foi o meu primeiro amor  
Ela foi a primeira a ir_

- Sango... ela está aqui!

- O QUÊ?!?!

- Kagome... saia daí ! – falou ele num tom de voz bem baixo.

_E quando ela me deixou por você  
Eu fui o último a saber_

A passos lentos e trêmulos, a figura de Kagome apareceu entre as árvores.

- Me perdoe Kagome, mas já estava na hora de você saber toda a verdade e ela só deveria ser dita por mim! Só estava esperando o momento certo.

- Inu... Yasha – falou em um sussurro quase que inaudível.

_Por que ela não me disse  
Aonde ir esta noite?  
Ela não disse uma palavra  
Apenas se afastou_

A garota estava em choque, sem nenhuma reação, não conseguia fazer nada; era como se algo a segurasse. Só conseguia olhá-los atônita depois das palavras que acabara de ouvir.

Sango ficou estática com a aparição da amiga. De todos, Kagome era a única que não merecia ouvir aquilo, sem dúvida. O olhar da colegial estava profundo, sem vida, olhando para o nada. Parecia que seu corpo estava ali, mas sua alma vagava longe.

_Eu serei o primeiro a dizer  
Que agora eu estou bem_

Inuyasha ameaçou chegar perto da garota e rapidamente o olhar dela parou de fitar o nada para se focalizar na visão de sua melhor amiga e de seu amado hanyou juntos. Sem nenhum vestígio de dúvida, seus olhos revelavam seus sentimentos no momento. Dor e decepção era o que se via ao mergulhar no castanho de seu olhar. Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita; os atos falaram por si só.

_E pela primeira vez  
Eu abri meus olhos_

Uma lágrima que até o momento era impedida de sair, foi liberada. Seu trajeto não foi visto, pois a franja cobria metade da face da menina. O que se viu foi a pequena gota suspensa em seu queixo, antes de entrar em contato com a terra.

_Este foi o meu pior amor  
Você será a primeira a ir_

- Kagome... chan. Gomen ne.

Essa foi a única frase que Sango conseguiu pronunciar.

- Kagome... eu... – Nenhuma palavra que ele dissesse explicaria as atuais circunstâncias.

Então, na forma de lágrimas silenciosas, gotas de sangue de um coração ferido escorriam dos olhos da jovem Kagome que agora se afogava em um desespero incalculável. Nada mais restara ali para ela, então porque continuava parada? Simplesmente porque tentava encontrar força no meio de sua dor para fugir daquele lugar. Procurou e encontrou.

_E quando ela te deixar por eles  
Você será o último a saber_

A passos desconcertados e rápidos correu até suas pernas fraquejarem e seu ar acabar, mas antes de fugir soltou um último suspiro que ecoou apenas no ouvido apurado do hanyou.

- Por que Inuyasha?

_[Música Off]_

************************************************************************************************************  
A garota cansada, agora caminhava. Ficou pensando se Inuyasha viria atrás dela, mas sua intuição tinha certeza que não. Ela chorava intensamente; suas lágrimas se misturavam com a fina chuva que agora caía. O céu parecia chorar com ela, como se quisesse de algum jeito confortar sua dor.

Ato _inútil_ e _impossível_.

Nada era capaz de amenizar a dor da jovem Kagome. A ferida que doía tanto em seu coração, a deixava tonta. Ela sentou-se em baixo de uma grande árvore e enterrou a cabeça nas pernas que estavam enlaçadas por seus braços. Chorou como nunca havia chorado; com a ajuda da chuva, irrigou a terra com lágrimas de derrota.

- Kagome?! – uma voz familiar foi ouvida.

Kagome levantou a cabeça e se deparou com os mais belos olhos azuis a fitando.

- Ko-kouga-kun... o-o que-e faz aqui? – falou entre soluços.

- Qual o porque dessas lágrimmas minha flor? – ele sentou-se ao lado da menina.

- Inu...Yasha.

- O que aquele Inukoro [N/A: cara de cachorro] fez à você?

A menina nada respondeu.

Tombou a cabeça para o lado e num ato impensado o youkai lobo a abraçou. Achou que não seria correspondido, mas se enganou. A menina correspondeu ao abraço com a mesma intensidade que Kouga o deu. Ele ficou levemente corado com a reação de Kagome.

- E então... o que ele fez?

Ela novamente não respondeu. Não queria falar sobre aquilo no momento. Desejava apenas ter um ombro amigo para que pudesse chorar.

- Tudo bem... não precisa dizer nada.

Kagome encontrou um consolo infinito nos braços de Kouga. Se sentira protegida com ele e apesar de não corresponder aos sentimentos do youkai, guardava um imenso carinho e admiração pelo próprio.

Após um longo tempo, Kouga conseguiu acalmá-la e fazer com que suas lágrimas cessassem. Pegou a mão da menina levantando-a. Ela se levantou e juntos começaram a caminhar.

- Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? Não vou obrigá-la se não quiser.

- Kouga- kun, eu...

- Só queria que soubesse que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.

- Hum... tudo bem. Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu.

Depois de tudo explicado, o youkai lobo não conseguiu conter sua ira.

- O QUÊ? Como ele pôde fazer isso à você?! Maldito! Eu vou matar aquele Inukoro!

Kagome havia voltado a chorar enquanto explicava a situação a Kouga, mas agora as lágrimas não escorriam com tanta intensidade. Eram lágrimas de alivio por poder compartilhar aquilo com alguém que a entendesse e a consolasse.

- Não chore Kagome. Ele não merece suas lágrimas! – e novamente ele a abraçou.

Kagome sentira um altruísmo puro emanando do Youkai. Ele podia ter usado as atuais circunstâncias para tentar conquistá-la, mas não o fez. Ela pôde sentir que ele nunca se aproveitaria da situação tão dolorosa em que ela se encontrava e apesar do seu coração ser completamente recheado do seu amor por Inuyasha, ela encontrou um espaço somente para Kouga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Let's Start Over**

Eles ainda caminhavam quando Kagome o chamou.

- Kouga-kun.

- Sim?!

- Eu quero voltar para minha Era, mas antes eu preciso retornar ao vilarejo para avisar a todos.

- Eu te levo até lá!

- Tudo bem, mas não quero brigas.

- Mas e se aquele... – ele foi interrompido.

- Nada de "mas". Eu sei me defender sozinha!

"Sei me defender muito bem, até."

- Certo ! – Apesar de ter ficado contrariado, o youkai acatou a ordem.

Os dois chegaram ao vilarejo e foram até a cabana de Kaede, onde todos estavam reunidos. Kagome entrou pisando forte, com Kouga em seu encalço.

- Eu vou me ausentar por um tempo. Não se preocupem comigo!

Todos ficam sem entender a menina.

- Não me perguntem o porque dessa minha atitude. Quando eu voltar, talvez decida explicar tudo, isto é, se alguém já não tiver falado. – ela olhou para o hanyou.

- Mas... – disseram Kaede, Miroku e Shippou em uníssono.

- Conversamos quando eu voltar!

- Kagome-chan, nós precisamos conver... – Sango é cortada.

- Você não me ouviu? Conversamos quando eu voltar!

- Mas eu precis... – é interrompida novamente.

- Ja ne! [N/A: Tchau]

Kagome seguiu em direção à porta, mas sua passagem foi impedida por Inuyasha que, após saltar, caiu na frente da colegial.

- Saia da frente dela Inukoro! [N/A: cara de cachorro]

- O que você disse? Perdeu a noção do perigo lobinho?

- Deixe Kouga... – falou Kagome.

- Mas Kagome...

- Você a ouviu Yase Ookami! [N/A: lobo fedido]

- Eu vou te mostrar o Yase Ookami, Inukoro!

- Baka – ele se virou para a Kagome – Kagome... você não pode ir ainda. Tente me entender e...

- Saia da minha frente Inuyasha!

- Só depois que você me escutar e... – é interrompido bruscamente.

- SAIA!

- NÃO!

- Então tá. Foi você quem pediu... OSUWARI!

- Nhááá – o berro do hanyou ecoou e em seguida sua cara já estava no chão.

- Vamos Kouga-kun?

- Claro! – ele sorriu satisfeito – Até mais Inukoro.

- Não quero que ninguém venha atrás de mim! – ela ordenou aos amigos.

A garota saiu acompanhada por Kouga. Os outros permaneceram na cabana de Kaede como ordenou Kagome. Os dois vão até o poço-come-ossos.

- Você tem mesmo que ir?

- Tenho sim – responde ela com a cabeça baixa – Preciso ficar longe de tudo e de todos por um tempo.

- Tudo bem – ele suspira desanimado – Já que eu não posso te impedir, só peço que não demore para retornar.

- Quanto a isso eu não posso prometer nada. Eu preciso de um tempo para me recompor e colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Não sei o quanto isso irá durar.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo... – ele suspirou, triste. – Mas eu que eu odeio vê-la sofrer assim. Se você me desse ao menos uma chance, eu nunca a faria sofrer igual aquele baka do Inuyasha.

Kagome o fitou por uns instantes e em seguida lhe deu um sorriso caloroso.

- Arigato Kouga-kun... você é um grande amigo!

Ela deu um beijo no rosto do youkai e Kouga levou a mão na bochecha onde o beijo havia sido depositado e sorriu corado, enquanto via a morena pulando no poço.

***************************************************************************************************  
Kagome estava em seu quarto. Fitava o teto, enquanto fazia tentativas inúteis de pôr em ordem seus sentimentos e entender o que estava acontecendo. Seu coração estava tomado pelo caos.

"Tudo... tudo que passamos juntos, tudo o que eu enfrentei por você e você enfrentou por mim não valeu nada? Por que você fez isso comigo Inuyasha? Por que me traiu dessa maneira tão dolorosa? Fico me perguntando se todas as vezes que você me disse que nunca mais me faria sofrer, era de coração... mas após o que eu vi, tudo mudou. Confundi realidade com ilusão e não posso te culpar por isso!"

Ela sorriu de canto, desanimada.

- Como você deixou de me amar tão rápido? Será porque você nunca me amor de verdade?! É... deve ter sido isso mesmo, afinal eu nunca passei de uma mera cópia, que assim como a original, foi substituída. – riu com clara ironia após sua afirmação.

Ficou horas, perdida em devaneios. Resolveu sair para tentar se divertir, embora isso fosse uma missão impossível. Ela queria libertar um pouco sua mente.

Inuyasha não merecia todo aquele sofrimento pelo qual ela passava, ou merecia?! Pergunta sem resposta.

Mesmo sabendo que a resposta deveria ser NÃO, ela o amava e seu coração a guiava além dos limites da razão. Tinha certeza que sofreria por aquele que amava, mas não chegaria a ponto de rebaixar-se ao nada.

O amor **não** era aquilo.

O amor era algo puro, bom; algo que mesmo sem reciprocidade, não rebaixasse o outro ser. E era assim que ela o amava... de todo o coração, assim como a ela mesma; e por isso não cairia em uma sofredora depressão. Apesar de tudo o que a garota viveu e continuava vivendo, ela daria a volta por cima e esqueceria tudo aquilo, pois ela ainda sonhava em um dia ser puramente FELIZ.

***************************************************************************************************  
Vários dias haviam se passado; quase um mês realmente.

Kagome agora estava menos angustiada e mais conformada com tudo o que havia se passado. Usou o tempo a seu favor para conseguir, nem que fosse por alguns momentos, ocupar sua cabeça com outras coisas, além de Inuyasha.

Saiu pra dançar, passeou pelo parque aos domingos, andou de bicicleta, riu com os amigos; fez de tudo para se alegrar e por alguns momentos até conseguiu, mas o fantasma daquela traição teimava em persegui-la.

Kagome estava deitada em sua cama, com um lápis e um pequeno pedaço de papel.

- Por que os professores adoram passar dever no final da semana? Ainda por cima ter que escrever algo poético...

Ela coçava a cabeça com a ponta do lápis, como se pedisse inspiração. De repente um nome lhe veio à cabeça.

- Inu... Yasha...

E novamente a cena que tanto a atormentava passou como um filme na sua mente.

Em forma de palavras, lágrimas reprimidas escorreram livremente e pingaram no papel.  
Seu dever havia ficado pronto, como em um passe de mágica. Leu em voz alta, quase gritando; uma tentativa de se livrar da dor que sentia.

- "_Odeio_ o modo como **fala comigo**  
E como corta o cabelo  
_Odeio_ como dirigi o meu carro  
E _odeio_ seu desmazelo  
_Odeio_ suas enormes botas de combate  
E como consegue **ler** minha **mente**  
Eu _odeio_ tanto isso em você  
Que até me sinto doente  
_Odeio_ como está sempre certo  
E _odeio_ quando você mente  
_Odeio_ quando me faz rir muito  
Ainda mais quando _me faz chorar_...  
_Odeio_ quando não **está por perto**  
E o fato de não me ligar  
Mas eu _odeio_ **principalmente**  
_Não conseguir te odiar_  
Nem um pouco  
Nem mesmo por **um segundo**  
_Nem mesmo só por te odiar_..."

_[Poema retirado do filme "10 Coisas Que eu Odeio em Você"]  
_

Os olhos dela brilhavam devido as lágrimas que desciam livremente.

- Não sabia desse meu dom para escrever.

Kagome começou a lembrar de todos os momentos que passara com o hanyou. Foram tantos momentos tristes, mas que eram contornados pelos momentos mais felizes e inesquecíveis que teve. Ele lhe trouxe tanta dor, mas também lhe proporcionou a felicidade.

- Eu te amo tanto Inuyasha, que tudo é relevante. Pra mim, o importante não foi o dia em que te conheci e sim o momento em que você passou a viver dentro de mim...

Ela pôs a mão no peito. Sentia a forte palpitação. Como ele fazia seu coração bater tão forte?

Ele... sempre ele... sempre Inuyasha.

- Aqueles momentos não teriam sido tão especiais se ele não me amasse. Não! Eu não vou deixar isso terminar assim. Eu vou reconquistar o teu amor... juro! Nem que eu morra tentando, você vai me amar de novo Inuyasha! – falou a garota com convicção. – O possível foi amar você, meu amor... agora o impossível é te esquecer!

Um sorriso de satisfação havia se formado no rosto da jovem. Sorriso que a muito não se via. Seu rosto que até momento expressava dor, agora dava lugar à esperança. Esperança que não surgiu por acaso... esperança que surgir por opção dela.

Porque ela resolveu lutar.

Mesmo se não conseguisse tê-lo, ela saberia que ao menos tentou. Saberia que _não desistiu_. E isso era o mais importante no momento.

Ela então resolveu não perder mais tempo. Decidiu que era hora de voltar, pois o tempo passava muito depressa e cada segundo desperdiçado, poderia ser crucial no fim de sua jornada.

A garota pegou a grande mochila amarela e passou pela sala apressada, chamando a atenção de sua mãe.

- Onde vai com tanta pressa minha filha?

- Vou fazer o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo Mama.

- E o que é?

- Parar de fugir de tudo e ir atrás do que eu almejo. Só assim conseguirei alcançar minha felicidade. – respondeu firme.

- Boa sorte minha filha! – foi tudo o que a mulher disse, e tudo o que Kagome desejava ouvir.

- Obrigada Mama! – sorriu meigamente e correu em direção ao posso.

Ela sentou na beirada do Poço-Come-Ossos e olhou para baixo.

- Estou indo Inuyasha. Vamos RECOMEÇAR...

Ela saltou e em questão de segundos estava 500 anos no passado.

A colegial caminhava em direção ao vilarejo de Kaede, mas antes deu uma olhada na majestosa Goshinboku. Kagome sorriu de canto ao lembrar das muitas vezes que aquela árvore fora o cenário de brigas, confissões e risadas dela e de Inuyasha.

Voltou a caminhar na direção do vilarejo. Seu tempo poderia estar acabando...

***************************************************************************************************  
- Pessoal... eu voltei! – disse animada, adentrando a cabana de Kaede.

Todos a olharam espantados. Como sua face havia mudado tanto. Era incrível como aquela expressão deprimida, triste e melancólica, havia dado lugar à alegria e a esperança.

Os amigos foram cumprimentar a menina recém-chegada, entre eles Sango e Inuyasha.

- Como você se sente Kagome-chan? Está melhor? – a exterminadora perguntou com receio.

- É... pode-se dizer que sim. – ela sorriu.

- Podemos conversar?

- Hum... tudo bem...

Todos ficaram encarando as duas amigas e uma gota se formou na cabeça de Sango.

- À sós...

- Oh... claro – falaram todos em uníssono, saindo logo em seguida.

Sango suspirou.

- Kagome... eu sei que tudo o que você escutou aquele dia foi terrível; foi decididamente uma grande decepção, mas eu só queria deixar bem claro que eu nunca terei nada com o Inuyasha! Aquele hanyou estúpido e carrancudo já tem dona e ela é você! Nunca se esqueça disso... eu nunca ameaçaria nossa amizade para viver qualquer coisa com ele. Você é como uma irmã pra mim e eu nunca a faria sofrer! – ela estava em prantos.

- Eu te amo minha amiga, minha irmã. Obrigada por essas palavras... – ela choraram juntas e se abraçam.

- Que nada! Irmã é pra isso, não é ?!

- É sim! – Kagome soltou um riso em meio ao choro.

- Então pára com esse chorinho porque eu não quero ver minha mana triste.

As amigas novamente se abraçaram e foram ao encontro dos outros.

Do lado de fora da cabana, o resto da turma aguardava as garotas com muita ansiedade e expectativa. Nenhum deles sabia do triângulo amoroso envolvendo Kagome, Sango e Inuyasha. A jovem colegial decidiu contar, afinal ela considerava que os outros tinham o direito de saber.

- Pessoal... há algo que vocês precisam saber, mas antes de mais nada eu queria pedir que por favor não julguem nenhum dos envolvidos.

- Kagome-sama, está me assustando... – falou o monge aflito – O que aconteceu de tão grave assim?

- Bem... é que... ah, conte à eles Sango.

- Eu? – disse assustada – Ok então.... hum, por onde começar? É que tudo ocorreu, bem... – ela se enrolou mais que Kagome. A voz não saía e a situação estava altamente constrangedora.

As amigas se encaravam e suspiravam.

Kagome não queria assumir que seu amado amava sua melhor amiga. Isso era muito complicado.

Todos olhavam impacientes para as duas garotas que tremiam freneticamente. De repente Inuyasha se levantou num impulso e se pôs à frente de todos ali presentes.

- Todos sabem do meu passado com Kikyou. Sabem o relacionamento que tive com ela. O mesmo ocorreu com Kagome. Mas o que ninguém sabe é que eu não as amo mais!

Todos olharam para Inuyasha espantados, com exceção de Sango que olhava para os lados tentando disfarçar e Kagome que estava de cabeça baixa tentando segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em iluminar seus olhos.

- Vou direto ao ponto! Eu não sei se foi a convivência, o modo como o sorriso dela me encanta ou até mesmo a coragem que ela expressa quando luta, mas o que eu realmente gostaria de confessar é que... – ele olhou para a exterminadora que estava levemente corada – Eu te amo Sango!

Uma faca penetrou no peito da menina Kagome e atingiu tanto seu coração, quanto sua alma. A pronúncia de um "EU AMO" nunca doeram tanto na doce garota. Ela nunca imaginou que essa simples pronúncia que lhe trazia tanta felicidade, um dia lhe causaria tanta dor. Mas antes que a primeira lágrima de derrota escorresse por sua face pálida, a lembrança da promessa de reconquistar o coração do hanyou retornou à sua mente e novamente a esperança nasceu com o brilho de seus olhos.

"Só sobrou em mim um vazio profundo. Um gosto amargo de saudade na boca. Seu cheiro, seu corpo suado e arfante... restou um corpo que te quer Inuyasha. Um prazer pela metade... a vontade de ter você! Eu lutarei até que meu último vestígio de força desapareça para poder completar essa nossa história que ainda não teve um fim!"

- Espera um pouquinho... deixa eu ver se entendi direito... – Miroku se levantou calmamente, exibindo uma face serena – Inuyasha, você acaba de afirmar que ama a minha Sangozinha?!

- Me perdoe Miroku, mas quando as coisas têm que acontecer, elas simplesmente acontecem e você tem que compreender!

- Que Buda te perdoe, porque eu não irei maldito! Em momento algum você se pôs em meu lugar. – A face de Miroku que antes era serena, agora estava cheia de raiva e ódio. – Escute seu hanyou estúpido... a Sango é minha! Eu a amo e cachorrinho nenhum vai ficar correndo atrás dela está me ouvindo? Afaste-se dela ou eu serei capaz de unir forças com o Kouga ou até mesmo com Naraku só pra te destruir seu traidor!

- Eu não vou desistir! Eu a amo e você nem ninguém vai mudar isso!

- Foi você quem pediu Inuyasha... KAZAANA !

Miroku estava descontrolado. O ódio era visível em seus olhos. Todos gritavam pedindo para que ele parasse, mas tudo era em vão.

Então, antes de ser sugado, Inuyasha sacou a Tessaiga e a cravou na terra. Mas isso só estava adiando as coisas, pois a terra também começou a ser sugada. Até que...

- Inuyasha, não!! – gritou Kagome se pondo entre Miroku e o hanyou.

- Kagome, está louca? – falou Miroku recolocando o rosário em sua mão. – Por que fez isso?

- Porque eu amo esse hanyou imbecil e eu não poderia deixá-lo morrer.

Todos olhavam espantados para a colegial que a segundos atrás havia demonstrado uma coragem única.

- Você está avisado Inuyasha! – disse Miroku se retirando do local.

.

.

.

.

.

_Obrigadaa à todas que comentaram :D e peço mil desculpas pela demora em postar o cap. Eu achei q já tinha postado, mas tava fuçando por aqui e vi que não. Enfim, me desculpem! Em breve volto com o cap. 6._

**Prévia cap. 6:**

- [...]Eu sinto sua falta. – e num movimento impensado ela o abraçou forte – Eu te amo Inuyasha. Fica comigo? – as lágrimas caíram no kimono do hanyou que estava imóvel e não retribuía ao abraço da morena – Fica?

- Kagome eu...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Seu Amor Nunca Existiu**

Os dias iam se tornando cada vez mais hostis e a amizade da turma estava por um fio, literalmente. A qualquer momento ela poderia se romper.

Miroku tentou por muito tempo evitar uma aproximação maior entre Sango e Inuyasha, mas isso estava ficando impossível e por algum motivo ele começou a ficar muito ausente. Saía e demorava dias para voltar. Kagome não entendia porque Miroku estava se afastando, afinal, se ele amava a Sango, por que não estava lutando por ela? Mistério que a jovem colegial era incapaz de desvendar.

Em uma manhã nublada, Kagome foi a procura do houshi que já estava a mais de uma semana desaparecido, mas não o encontrou. Procurou então na cabana em que ele costumava dormir e lá encontrou um pequeno pergaminho com uma escrita japonesa antiga. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava escrito ali, mas resolveu guardá-lo para mais tarde perguntar a Kaede o que estava escrito.

******************************************************************************************************************  
Mais uma semana havia se passado e Miroku ainda não havia aparecido. O mais estranho é que apenas Kagome parecia sentir falta dele. Todos estavam indiferentes e ela já havia notado isso à algum tempo.

Estava preocupada com o monge, mas também estava preocupada com ela mesma.

Inuyasha e Sango estavam muito próximos um do outro e por mais que ela tentasse uma reaproximação maior com o hanyou, era imediatamente repelida por ele. Parecia que ele tinha nojo dela, ou algo do tipo. Sango tinha a mesma reação.

Kagome começou a olhar a sua volta e percebeu que parecia estar sozinha. Miroku havia ido embora, Shippo aparecia de vez em quando e a tratava indiferentemente e Kaede estava distante. O que estava acontecendo com todo mundo? Pergunta sem resposta.

*******************************************************************************************************************  
- Ah... que saudades de vocês, meus amigos. Não entendo como nós podemos nos afastar assim tão de repente. – se lastimava a colegial sentada em um monte que dava vista para o mar – Que saudade de todos vocês... que saudade de você Inuyasha. – a última afirmação saiu em um sussurro.

Ela mexia na grama e olhava para a praia. Uma visão lhe chamou a atenção.

- Inuyasha?! O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ah Kagome... vai falar com ele. É sua chance. – a menina falava com si própria.

Ela se levantou e foi. Talvez essa pudesse ser sua última chance.

- Ah o mar.

- É lindo. – disse a colegial parando ao lado do hanyou – Sabia que eu estava aqui não sabia?!

- Sim... – respondeu o hanyou com o olhar distante, fitando o horizonte.

- Podemos conversar?

- Feh... tudo bem. – ele respondeu e em seguida sentou na posição de lótus com a Tessaiga entre os braços.

- Sabe Inuyasha... o mar esconde muitos segredos, assim como o coração de uma mulher. Muitos deles só estão esperando o momento certo e a pessoa certa para poder emergir. Esse momento é agora e a pessoa é você. Meu coração está ferido Inuyasha, ele foi cortado assim como uma embarcação corta a água. Ele está sangrando... e esperando apenas você para estancar esse sangue. Mas mesmo ferido, olhe... – ela puxou a mão do hanyou e a levou em direção ao seu peito – Ele está batendo forte. Você faz isso. Sua ausência o deixa fraco... sem você eu não sei até quando ele continuará batendo. Você é a âncora do meu sofrimento, mas também é minha força vital. O mundo está frio sabe... ele perdeu a cor desde que você me deixou. Eu sinto sua falta. – e num movimento impensado ela o abraçou forte – Eu te amo Inuyasha. Fica comigo? – as lágrimas caíram no kimono do hanyou que estava imóvel e não retribuía ao abraço da morena – Fica?

- Kagome eu...

_[Música On – Decode / Paramore]_

- Diz que fica... diz ?

_A verdade está escondida nos seus olhos  
E está pendurada na sua língua  
Apenas fervendo no meu sangue_

- Eu... não te amo mais! – e se afastou do abraço dela. Ele abaixou a cabeça e a franja pateada cobriu-lhe os olhos – Vai embora Kagome... volta pra sua Era e não volte mais aqui!

- Inu... Yasha?! – ela o olhava triste e com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você nunca me amou de verdade não é?!

- Se quer mesmo saber... eu sempre te protegi porque eu via a Kikyou em você. E se algum dia eu demonstrei algo que lhe fizesse pensar isso, foi porque eu amava Kikyou e você era sua imagem viva.

_Mas você acha que eu não consigo ver  
Que tipo de homem você é  
Se é que você é um homem_

- Eu sabia... eu sempre fui a substituta. O que me machuca é saber que você mentiu. Você disse que chegou a me amar e agora contesta a própria história?!

- Eu apenas quis te poupar de um sofrimento maior...

_Eu estou gritando "eu te amo tanto"  
Mas meus pensamentos você não consegue decodificar_

- E você acha que mentindo sobre o seu amor conseguiu isso? Será que você não viu o quanto eu estava sofrendo em saber que um dia você me amava e em outro amava minha melhor amiga? Será que você não viu que a sua mentira só alavancou mais a minha dor porque eu mantinha esperanças; eu achava que ainda poderia te reconquistar. Mas me responde como eu poderia te reconquistar se eu nem ao menos cheguei a te conquistar? Hein? Me responde Inuyasha!

- ...

_Você vê o que fizemos?  
Nós estamos fazendo nós mesmos de bobos_

- Eu sabia! Você não sabe o que é sofrer por esse amor. Não sabe o que acordar e dormir pensando em você. Não sabe como é me pegar na maioria das vezes mergulhando em seus olhos e saber que eles refletem outra. Você não sabe... e talvez nunca saiba...

- Kagome... – ele ficou de costas pra ela. – Vai embora! Seu lugar não é aqui! – e seguiu andando.

_Como nós chegamos aqui?  
Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

Kagome apenas ficou olhando a figura do hanyou ficando cada vez mais distante até desaparecer. Então, finalmente, ela desabou junto aos seus sentimentos mais profundos, enquanto suas lágrimas adocicavam as águas salgadas do oceano.

_Tem alguma coisa que eu vejo em você  
Que vai acabar me matando_

_[Música Off]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Aome bambu-chan** ... desculpe. É q eu não manjo mto das coisas do FF pq mexo nele há pouco tempo. Eu achava q podia pôr completa se a fic estivesse toda escrita, por isso que coloquei. Mas eu já mudei lá ;D é q eu já terminei de escrevê-la.

**jenny **... pode deixar que eu vou tentar não demorar. É pq eu não consigo usar o pc todos os dias, daí fica mais difícil. Mas eu vou tentar não demorar muito :DD

**krol-chan** ... fico feliz que esteja gostando e garanto q ela vai ficar mais emocionante ainda. Obrigadaa por comentar ^^

**Cosette** ... concordo com vc. Amizade é o melhor sentimento. Até amnor um dia acaba, mas uma amizade sincera dura uma vida toda. Tá atrasado, mas feliz ano novo pra vc tbm \o/

_Obrigada à todas que comentaram e espero que curtam esse capítulo. Ouçam a música que eu indiquei enquanto estiverem lendo porque ela dá um tom a mais de drama ;D_ BeeijOs


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Amor ou Ódio ?**

- Chefe... sua mulher deseja vê-lo.

- Kagome?! Chame-a agora! – disse o líder dos youkais lobos, Kouga.

- Hai!

- Kouga-kun?!

- Kagome... o que houve? Porque está chorando?

- Ele nunca me amou Kouga-kun. Nunca!

- O que aconteceu? Não chore Kagome. Quem fez isso?

- Inuyasha... ele mentiu pra mim.

- Eu sabia que aquele maldito tinha algo a ver com isso. Fique calma... você está segura aqui!

O lobo envolveu a garota em um abraço e devido ao cansaço e a frustração dos últimos acontecimentos, a menina adormeceu.

*****************************************************************************************************************  
O sol penetrou na caverna e os olhos da jovem colegial foram se abrindo aos poucos. Viu Kouga ao seu lado, admirando-a.

- Dormiu bem?

- Tirando alguns pesadelos, dormi sim.

- Está acordado a quanto tempo?

- Eu não dormi.

- Por quê?

- Esses seus pesadelos... eram com ele, não eram?!

- Sim... – ela respondeu triste – Como sabe?

- Você chamou o nome dele durante toda a noite.

Ele voltou a fitá-la... de um modo perdido e profundo.

- O que foi?

- Estou olhando.

- O quê?

- O quanto você é bela. Mesmo triste, não perde nenhum de seus encantos.

Ela então fitou o youkai lobo que havia desviado sua atenção para o chão. Ela sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo e foi aproximando sua face da face do youkai. Quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, ele se afastou.

- Kagome... não!

- Por quê?

- Você não quer isso!

- Eu quero!

- Não... você não quer. Está fazendo isso porque está com raiva daquele Inukkoro. Você irá se arrepender mais tarde, eu sei disso. – e saiu correndo do local.

- Droga! – praguejou a menina socando o chão – O que foi que eu tentei fazer?! Eu sou uma idiota!

*******************************************************************************************************************  
Kagome havia voltado para o vilarejo. Durante o caminho lembrou da carta de Miroku e resolveu ir falar com Kaede.

- Kaede-obaa-chan, o que está escrito?

- Deixe-me ver... – ela olhou atentamente o pergaminho. – Esse recado é pra você Kagome.

- Pra mim? O que Miroku disse?

- _"Kagome... acabou. Vá embora. Seu lugar não é mais aqui nessa Era"_. Ele está certo Kagome... está na hora de partir.

- Por que todos querem que eu vá embora? E os fragmentos?

- Inuyasha dará um jeito nos fragmentos.

- Até você Vovó Kaede? Também quer que eu vá ?

- Seu lugar nunca foi aqui... vai embora! – ela disse alterada.

Kagome a olhou assustada, pegou sua mochila e saiu dali. Todos pareciam odiá-la... todos queriam que ela fosse embora, mas por que isso? Por que com ela? Nunca entenderia.

Alterada e desolada, a menina correu floresta adentro talvez em busca de respostas para suas diversas perguntas ou até mesmo sem algum motivo concreto; provavelmente por ser algo exaustivo e que por alguns segundos a fazia esquecer do mundo enquanto recuperava o fôlego que por diversas parecia não existir.

A única certeza que a jovem garota tinha no momento é que não tinha certeza de mais nada e isso, sem dúvida, era torturante.

Isso tudo se tornou até cômico. Por que toda vez ela corria? Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que sua vida era recheada de roteiros... todos **fugitivos**.

Ah... esse amor; doce como vinho e corrosivo como veneno. Até onde ela agüentaria? Eis que surgiu mais uma dúvida para se esclarecer.

Kagome encontrou um clarão e quando já achava que a cota de lágrimas derramadas em um único dia já havia se esgotado, eis que seus olhos lhe pregaram uma peça, deixando todo molhado o delicado rosto que há poucos segundos estava apenas úmido.

- NÃO!! – ela gritou a plenos pulmões – Eu juro, por esta terra que caminho hoje, que vocês irão me pagar pelas _dores dessa traição_ ! Eu odeio vocês dois. **ODEIO**!!!

E rapidamente se retirou dali, deixando que o beijo apaixonado de seu agora odiado hanyou e de sua agora ex-melhor amiga terminasse sem mais interrupções.

******************************************************************************************************************  
- EU ODEIO VOCÊ INUYASHA. Maldita hora em que quebrei o encantamento da Kikyou. Você deveria estar selado à Goshinboku até hoje! Mas calma... ainda está em tempo de consertar meu erro.

As palavras fluíam de maneira falsa, afinal, nada disso era realmente verdade. Kagome apenas estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de matar seus sentimentos por Inuyasha. Estava ferida; muito, muito ferida. A ilusão do ódio era um ótimo caminho; pena que por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia segui-lo.

De repente uma flecha cortou o ar. Um pequeno filete de sangue se formou no rosto da colegial no rosto da colegial.

- Cale-se! – Das sombras surgiu a miko Kikyou.

- Ki-Kikyou? O que está fazendo?

- Vamos... acorde!

Outra flecha foi lançada, fazendo agora um corte no braço direito de Kagome.

- Ficou louca?

- Vamos Kagome... você é mais esperta do que isso menina. Você é minha reencarnação. Como pode ter sido enganada tão facilmente? Onde estão os poderes que você herdou de mim?

Mais uma flecha foi lançada perfurando a perna esquerda da jovem colegial.

- AAAH. – ela gritou enquanto o fluido rubro escorria. – Do que está falando Kikyou?

- Será que você não reparou nada a sua volta garota? Foi só Inuyasha, Inuyasha e Inuyasha.

- Reparar em que Kikyou? Pare com isso! Você está me assustando.

- Você é fraca Kagome... deixou-se enganar.

A miko mirou outra flecha agora no peito da menina.

- Kikyou... o que está pensando em fazer. Por que atirou essas flechas em mim e por que está com mais outra em mira? – disse Kagome ensangüentada devido as flechas já atiradas.

- Você não conseguiu se libertar Kagome. Deixou que te prendessem dentro de si mesma. Deixou que seu amor te traísse e te aprisionasse em toda essa ilusão. Que deprimente. Mas isso já passou dos limites! Chegou a hora menina...

- Ho-hora de quê? – perguntou assustada.

- Hora de se libertar...

Kikyou atirou a flecha, que perfurou o peito da colegial.

Kagome caiu no chão tentando conter a dor. Aos poucos sua visão foi ficando turva, mesmo assim viua miko se aproximar.

- Não seja relutante Kagome. Feche os olhos... chegou a hora de partir.

Sem mais forças, ela seguiu as palavras de Kikyou e pouco a pouco seus olhos foram se fechando.

- Eu te amo Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou as últimas palavras e então fechou os olhos definitivamente.

_Tudo ficou escuro._

E nesse ponto em que as coisas haviam chegado, o teatro de Kagome fechou as cortinas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Renascimento e Liberdade**

- Kaede-obaa-chan, ela está abrindo os olhos.

- Deixe-me ver. Kagome, você está bem?

A colegial abriu os olhos com dificuldade. A visão turva e a forte dor de cabeça não ajudavam em nada na sua tentativa de entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O-onde eu estou? – ela perguntou pondo os indicadores nas têmporas, tentando acalmar a pulsação – Minha cabeça está doendo.

- Kagome... você está bem? Onde está doendo?

- Kouga? O que está fazendo aqui? Vai embora! – ela disse alterada.

- Kagome?! – ele a olhou incrédulo – Por que está dizendo isso?

- Você é igual a todos eles! - ela apontou para cada pessoa e youkai na cabana – Por que me salvaram hein? Por que não me deixaram morrer logo? A Kikyou tinha feito um ótimo serviço... eu já havia aceitado a sentença que ela havia me dado e vocês estragaram tudo! – ela começou a chorar.

- Kikyou?! Mas o que ela...

- Sango?! – disse Kagome a interrompendo – Sua traidora! Eu nunca mais quero te ver na vida!

- Kagome-chan o que eu... – foi interrompida novamente.

- Não me chame de Kagome-chan sua traidora. Você queria ele, pois bem... é todo seu agora! Nossa amizade nunca significou nada pra você mesmo...

- Do que você está falando Kagome-chan? Você é minha melhor amiga! Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você durante essas três semanas. Todos nós estávamos preocupados porque você não reagia aos remédios e as magias.

- Que remédios? Que magias? Ah... dane-se! Não me venha com mais mentiras Sango. Você não parecia estar preocupada comigo antes, aliás, nenhum de vocês estavam!

- Kagome-sama... você acabou de acordar e está confusa. Suas palavras estão sem sentido. Todos nós estávamos preocupados com sua saúde.

- E você hein Miroku... resolveu voltar é?! Não agüentou ficar longe da sua paixãozinha né?! Pena que agora ela está em outra... – Kagome disse lançando um olhar frio para Sango. Miroku a olhou confuso, mas resolveu esclarecer suas dúvidas mais tarde já que Kagome não estava com um humor muito bom para responder à perguntas.

- O Inuyasha, ele... ele está desesperado.

- Inuyasha?! – A aparência da colegial ficou dura, vazia, sem expressão. – Eu não quero vê-lo. Jamais! Eu... eu... odeio ele! – elas disse as últimas palavras em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Todos a olharam incrédulos. A cabana de Kaede agora estava silenciosa, ninguém mais falou. Kagome aproveitou o silêncio e com a mesma expressão dura se levantou e começou a caminhar.

- Kagome... onde está indo? – perguntou Kaede.

- Estou apenas realizando o pedido de vocês. Estou voltando para minha Era, lugar que eu nunca devia ter saído! Eu quero enterrar tudo o que eu vivi aqui; apagar da minha memória cada lágrima que eu derramei.

- Kagome... você não pode... – argumentou Shippou, mas foi interrompido bruscamente.

- Eu posso e eu vou embora! Digam ao I-Inu... I-Inuya-a... – nunca foi tão difícil dizer o nome de Inuyasha igual naquele momento; sem sucesso, ela desistiu – Ah... digam a ELE para nunca mais aparecer em minha Era. O lugar dele não é lá! Eu não quero mais vê-lo! NUNCA!

Então, apesar dos inúmeros protestos de seus amigos, ela começou a caminhar em direção ao poço.

Eles continuavam com tentativas frustradas de explicar os acontecimentos para ela. Afirmavam que ela estava errada; que precisava ouvi-los, mas a menina bloqueou seu cérebro impedindo os argumentos deles de entrarem. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar no momento era ir embora para sua Era e voltar a ter uma vida normal, como se nunca tivesse caído naquele maldito poço, como ela mesma agora o nomeava.

Kagome estava agora diante da Goshinboku; já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes esteve ali. Apesar da ira, da angústia e da decepção ela ainda amava aquele hanyou estúpido. O coração despedaçado doía, mas ainda batia. Batia por ele.  
Ela suspirou.

- Eu te amo Inuyasha! – disse levando a mão ao peito – Você sempre vai estar aqui. – e sorriu.

A garota estava feliz por conseguir sorrir, mesmo após tudo o que havia acontecido. E seu sorriso tinha um significado especial. Kagome havia descoberto o quanto o seu amor era grande. Mesmo depois de ser tão ferida, tão machucada, ela ainda o amava. Ela pôde ver o tamanho de seu amor por ele e isso a deixava feliz.

Feliz por saber a intensidade que que era capaz de amar.

- Adeus! – disse seguindo para a o poço-come-ossos.

Quando ela estava chegando, viu uma figura sentada no poço. Era Kikyou.

- Kagome. – ela a chamou.

- Ki-Kikyou?! Veio terminar o serviço?

- Sim. – respondeu a miko. Ela estava tão calma e serena que Kagome sentiu a atmosfera acolhedora. Mas tremeu quando lembrou que estava diante de uma miko que a queria morta.

Kikyou levantou-se e foi na direção de Kagome. Sempre calma e serena.

- Antes de fazer isso Kikyou, eu queria saber porque você quer me matar. Eu estou indo embora; estou deixando o Inuyasha para sempre.

- Eu não vou te matar Kagome. E eu não tentei te matar; eu apenas queria que você acordasse. Achei que você conseguiria, que se libertaria do feitiço quando eu lhe falei que Inuyasha não te amava. Você se lembra?

Kagome fez uma viagem para os acontecimentos passados, tentando lembrar das palavras da miko.

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [On] :::::::::::::::**

_- Pare com essa esperança tola menina._

_- O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Não se engane. Saia desse mundo onde a ilusão de que Inuyasha te ama a consome. – Kikyou havia usado um tom rude e isso afetou Kagome._

_- Inuyasha me ama! Eu sei disso! – A colegial dissera isso tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que a miko em sua frente._

_- Está errada. Se algum dia existiu algum sentimento dele por você, é devido ao fato de que ele me vê refletida em sua imagem._

_- Então por que ele não está com você?_

_- Kagome... você o perdeu. Se você acha que ele está com você porque a ama, é melhor rever seus conceitos! Não se engane... você só aumentará ainda mais a sua dor. Contente-se com esse fato e siga sua vida._

_- Não, não, não... eu não o perdi! Eu o amo – ela falava entre lágrimas que teimavam em cair – Como você me dizer para seguir com a minha vida e deixar de amá-lo se você mesma não o faz?!_

_- Por que eu ainda não o perdi completamente. Mesmo sem me amar, ele tem uma dívida comigo. Iremos passar a eternidade juntos no inferno! Você não tem nada. Nem uma promessa; uma palavra; uma lágrima._

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [Off] :::::::::::::::**

- Sim... eu me lembro. – ela respondeu e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

- Então, eu pensei que falando isso você seria tomada pelo ódio e os poderes que você herdou de mim explodiriam. A energia iria ser tão poderosa que quebraria o feitiço, mas eu não imaginei o quão grande é a sua capacidade de amar alguém e de se entregar tanto a esse sentimento ao ponto de esquecer tudo ao redor. Quando eu vi que a primeira tentativa de te fazer acordar não havia funcionado, eu esperei para que você notasse os acontecimentos ao seu redor: as estações que nunca mudavam, fazendo o tempo sempre parecer o mesmo e os monstros de Naraku que nunca voltaram a aparecer. Mas você estava tão entorpecida pelo seu amor que não ligou esses fatos. Ao invés de se libertar, você foi afundando mais e mais na sua depressão. Então eu tive que interferir, você ia definhar até morrer.

- E-Eu não entendo... que feitiço você está falando? Quem fez isso?

- Kagome... além de mim, você é a única que pode ver os fragmentos da Shikon No Tama. E não sou eu quem está ajudando o Inuyasha a recuperá-los. Quem você acha que estaria interessado em sua morte?

- Naraku! – ela disse num estalo. – Mas por que você tentou me matar?

- Eu tentei te libertar. Apesar de poder controlar todos ao seu redor, Naraku não tinha a força para me manipular em sua ilusão. Eu era a única que me comunicava com você realmente. Os outros eram todos fantoches.

- Mas eu ainda não entendo. O que ele fez? Que feitiço é esse?

- Lembra a última cria que enfrentaram? Que veio até você na forma de uma garota?

- Sim... – o rosto de Kagome se contorceu em dor. – Nesse dia que tudo havia começado. Nesse dia Inuyasha havia salvado a Sango.

- Então Kagome. Será que você não entende? Foi exatamente nesse dia que tudo começou, pois foi nesse dia que o feitiço foi lançado.

- Mas como? – ela estava muito confusa. As palavras de Kikyou não faziam sentido.

- Você falou com ela enquanto ela estava em uma forma humana. Se lembra?

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [On] :::::::::::::::**

_- Não precisa mais ter medo! Algum youkai a perseguia? Fique tranqüila, querida. Nós iremos te proteger! – Kagome proferiu as palavras sorrindo com ternura e levantou o rosto da garotinha._

_- Eu não preciso de proteção! – O tom de voz da pequena havia mudado repentinamente. – A única que precisa de proteção aqui é você!_

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [Off] :::::::::::::::**

- Sim... acho que sim. Eu nunca esqueci dos olhos dela, quando ela me encarou. Tão vermelhos e malignos. Mas em seguida eu desmaiei e quando voltei a consciência ela já estava transformada, lutando contra os outros.

- A magia estava nos olhos dela!

- Mas Kikyou... eles a mataram. Eu vi! Então como...?

- Não! Você viu o que Naraku queria que você visse. Você jamais acordou após aquele desmaio. Ela fugiu logo em seguida enquanto seus amigos a ajudavam.

- Você quer dizer que tudo o que passei foi apenas um sonho?

- Não só um sonho... foi uma ilusão criada por Naraku.

- Quer dizer que eu fiquei dormindo por meses?

- Na verdade foram só três semanas, mas Naraku não podia fazer com que tudo acontecesse muito rápido. Ia ser estranho e você poderia desconfiar. Os meses do seu sonho eram como semanas aqui.

- E como eu sobrevivi? Meu corpo precisava alimento.

- Kaede conseguia fazer você tomar uma poção de ervas que eu havia lhe dado. Ela mantinha seu corpo forte o suficiente. Mas nesses últimos dias você começou a rejeitá-la. Era como se você quisesse morrer.

- Eu queria... – murmurou.

- Foi então que tive que começar a agir e te acordar antes que todo o efeito da poção passasse. Quando isso ocorresse, você iria morrer aos poucos.

- Mas o que ele pretendia me fazendo achar que todos me odiavam?

- Esse era um plano arriscado. Você podia se libertar se fosse esperta e Naraku sabia disso, mas arriscou para ver até onde você chegaria. Ele manipulou todos ao seu redor. Ele queria que você os odiasse e, principalmente, odiasse Inuyasha.

- Mas por quê?

- Ele esperava que fazendo com que você achasse que todos a desprezavam, você voltaria para sua Era e enquanto vivesse nessa ilusão, seu corpo definharia. Em certo tempo Kagome, estaria morta! Mas seu ódio era essencial caso o plano falhasse e você acordasse, pois você poderia querer matar o Inuyasha ir embora para sempre para sua Era. Iria ser perfeito! O maior inimigo de Naraku morto e a caçadora de fragmentos fora do caminho.

- Ele é louco?! Eu nunca mataria o Inuyasha. Esse plano falhou no momento em que eu acordei.

- Na verdade, você está fazendo o que ele queria.

- Nani?!

- Você está indo embora Kagome. Tem certeza que é isso o que quer? Vai mesmo abandonar o Inuyasha? Ele te ama.

A expressão da miko era séria e no fundo continha um estranho pesar.

Kagome parou para pensar um pouco. Agora parecia que tudo fazia sentido. Ela lembrou das palavras de Miroku na cabana.

_"O Inuyasha, ele... ele está desesperado."_

- Se ele me ama, porque não estava ao meu lado quando eu acordei?

- Kagome você falava enquanto estava inconsciente. Disse que o odiava.

- Mas é mentira. Eu o amo! Eu preciso falar isso pra ele. Onde ele está?

- Ele fica vagando pela floresta, Kagome. Eu o vi chorar. Nunca vi o Inuyasha chorar, mas ele chorou... e por você.

As palavras de Kikyou eram tão baixas que pareciam sussurros. Ela parecia sofrer.

- Você ainda o ama, não é?

- Sim!

- Kikyou... por que quer que eu fique? Se eu for, você o terá somente para você. Você morreu por ele. Eu não posso competir com isso.

- Kagome... EU é que nunca poderei competir com você. Eu amo o Inuyasha, mas fui capaz de odiá-lo a tal ponto de querer que ele morresse. Meu amor foi tão impuro que desejei a morte dele para que pudéssemos viver juntos no inferno. Mas você... – ela fez uma pausa – Você nunca foi capaz de odiá-lo, mesmo após essa ilusão criada por Naraku. Você faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz, mesmo se isso significasse sua morte.

- Ki-Kikyou?!

Kagome estava espantada pelas declarações da miko.

- Eu presenciei a dor dele, Kagome. Inuyasha queria caçar Naraku para poder achar algo que a trouxesse de volta, mas ele não tinha forças para sair do seu lado. Ele ficou lá dia e noite, até você dizer que o odiava.

Kagome sentiu uma pontada de dor. Ela não queria que Inuyasha sofresse.

- Ele vagava pela floresta desesperado sem entender o por que de seu ódio. Foi nesse dia que ele chorou. Nesse dia eu pude ver que Inuyasha te ama.

- Ele me ama?

A colegial agora chorava.

- Ele ia se matar Kagome – disse a miko, desanimada.

- NÃO! Ele não pode! O que ele fez Kikyou? Não me diga que... – Kagome estava desesperada.

- Não... eu disse que iria te salvar. Eu não podia deixá-la morrer. Se você se fosse, Inuyasha se mataria.

- Kikyou eu... eu... obrigada!

- Eu é quem devo agradecer, Kagome. Eu vagava sem rumo, sentindo que tinha uma missão. Mudar alguma coisa que estava errada.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu morri odiando o Inuyasha, mas no fundo eu ainda o amava. Você conseguiu fazer com que o ódio se dissolvesse e o amor voltasse a florescer. E como recompensa Kagome, eu vou te devolver algo que é seu. Mas antes, eu queria que você realizasse um último pedido meu.

Kikyou agora estava com um brilho nos olhos. Estava liberta.

Calmamente contou a Kagome o que queria. A colegial devia muito a Kikyou e não iria negar um último pedido.

- Claro! – ela sorriu meigamente para a miko que lhe retribuiu um mesmo sorriso.

Kikyou avançou na direção de Kagome e rapidamente a puxou em um abraço carinhoso. Kagome, apesar do susto, retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

Kikyou se separou lentamente e sorriu, colocando a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito de Kagome.

- Sempre que precisar de ajuda, _eu vou estar aqui_.

E mais uma vez elas se abraçaram.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cosette ::** Bem... acho que sua dúvidas sobre as intenções da Kikyou foram esclarecidas nessa cap., né?! USAHSAISHAO mas como vc viu... ainda tem 1 segredo que só será revelado no capítulo final.

**Krol-chan ::** que bom q gostou do capítulo anterior ^^ e acho que agora vc sabe pq a Kikyou tinha feito aquilo :DD

**XXXX ::** fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e obrigada por comentar!

_Genteee... muito obrigada por acompanharem minha fic e já vou deixar avisado que o próximo cap. já é o último! Mas não fiquem nervosas porque depois dele ainda tem um epílogo explicando os últimos segredos da fic. Enfim, até a próxima o/_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Nunca é Tarde Demais**

- Quanto tempo você precisa? – indagou Kagome.

- Acho que só vai levar algumas horas. Eu mandei os Shinigamis **[N/A: Carregadores de Alma]** embora antes de me encontrar com você.

- Certo! O que eu tenho que fazer agora?

- Volte para o vilarejo e aguarde até o pôr-do-sol, depois retorne a Goshinboku.

- Tudo bem!

- E kagome...

- Sim?!

- Obrigada.

A colegial sorriu meigamente e logo seu rosto ficou aflito.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo? É isso mesmo o que quer?

- Na verdade, não sei exatamente o que estou fazendo, nem se isso dará certo, mas é o que eu desejo.

- Entendo... até o pôr-do-sol então.

- Tudo bem!

Kagome viu Kikyou se afastando e antes que a silhueta da miko sumisse completamente na névoa ela sussurrou:

- Boa sorte!

***************************************************************************************  
- Kagome-sama... está certa disso?

- Eu devo isso à ela Miroku.

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz Kagome-chan.

- Eu também, Sango-chan... eu também...

Kaede entrou na cabana vagarosamente e anunciou:

- O sol está começando a se pôr. Kagome! Está na hora.

- Certo!

- Boa sorte! – disseram todos em uníssono.

- Obrigada.

Ela sorriu e saiu apressada da cabana com os nervos à flor da pele. O momento crítico que ela tanto aguardava estava se aproximando rapidamente e a colegial só desejava que tudo desse certo no final.

- Kagome?! – Kouga a chamou já fora da cabana e da vista dos outros.

- Kouga-kun?! O que faz aqui?

- Eu precisava ter certeza que você estava bem. Só o pensamento de vê-la morta me angustia.

- Estou bem Kouga-kun. Obrigada por se preocupar assim comigo.

- Eu te amo!

- Me desculpe, mas...

- Você ama aquele Inukkoro irritante, eu sei. Só quero que saiba que é por conta desse amor que eu a deixarei em paz, minha flor. Comigo, com aquele hanyou ou com quem for, eu só quero que você seja feliz.

Kagome ficou sem palavras diante das palavras do youkai. Naraku também não tinha sido capaz de manipular Kouga, talvez por este ter alguns fragmentos ou sabe-se lá o porquê. Isso agora não importava. O que importava era que ele sempre foi o mesmo. Tanto na vida real ou numa ilusão, ele continuou sendo o Kouga.

O doce e compreensível youkai lobo.

- Você está indo atrás dele, não é mesmo?!

- Sim... – ela respondeu cabisbaixa.

Doía ter que magoar os sentimentos de Kouga, mas ela tinha que fazê-lo. Só ela sabia as dores que uma vida ilusionária poderia causar.

- Hum... entendo. Eu agora vou seguir meu próprio caminho.

- Espero que encontre alguém que te faça feliz.

- Se essa pessoa for metade do que você é, com certeza serei feliz.

- Obrigada e boa sorte Kouga-kun.

Kagome se aproximou e abraçou o youkai; um abraço quente e repleto de carinho. Em seguida começou a caminhar.

Kouga a agarrou pelo pulso, fazendo-a parar imediatamente.

- Kagome... talvez não nos encontraremos mais. Por isso só queria pedir uma única coisa; uma lembrança sua.

Ele se aproximou devagar e os olhos do youkai confessavam seu desejo. Kagome se deixou guiar e em poucos segundos os lábios de Kouga estavam macios e quentes nos dela.

O beijo foi calmo, uma mistura de tristeza e alívio. Aquela era uma despedida. O sabor do adeus.

- Obrigado – sussurrou o youkai abrindo os olhos. – Vou sentir sua falta.

- E eu a tua Kouga-kun. Até um dia.

- Adeus Kagome!

Ele se envolveu em seu redemoinho de vento e em poucos segundos desapareceu no horizonte. Ela também se foi, afinal tinha algo a fazer.

Kagome caminhava lenta e trêmula pela densa floresta. Seu destino? A majestosa Goshinboku. O final seria onde tudo começou.

O sol estava sendo engolido pelo horizonte e a noite começava a desabrochar. Aquele era o momento; um esperado e complicado momento que influenciaria na vida de muitos.

Caminhos seriam traçados pra uns, destinos seriam entregues à outros. A guerra não estaria terminada, mas uma batalha seria vencida se tudo corresse bem.

Kagome logo avistou a Goshinboku e a clareira que contemplava a grande árvore. Pôde ver e sentir a barreira de Kikyou. Deu um passo adiante e sentiu-se detida pela kekkai.

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [On] :::::::::::::::**

_- Como vou atravessar uma kekkai sua? – perguntou Kagome. – E qual o motivo dela?_

_- Não quero que ninguém interrompa. E ela irá camuflar seu cheiro. – respondeu Kikyou, sempre calma. – E você poderá atravessá-la._

_- Como?_

_- Kagome... nós temos a mesma alma, os mesmo poderes. Você só precisa sentir... sentir a energia que carrega dentro de si. A minha energia._

_- E como eu faço isso?_

_- Sinta a vida Kagome. Apenas sinta!_

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [Off] :::::::::::::::**

- Sinta Kagome! – sussurrou as palavras para si mesma. – Vamos lá... eu sei que consigo!

A colegial abriu os braços, fechou os olhos e buscou dentro de si a energia que Kikyou mencionara. Tentou novamente avançar sobre a barreira, porém foi logo impedida.

- O que eu preciso fazer Kikyou? Me ajude!

Uma voz conhecida ecoou em sua mente.

_Sinta a vida Kagome._

- A vida... sentir a vida. O que isso quer dizer?

Foi então que Kagome ouviu ao longe o canto dos pássaros, viu os vaga-lumes que traziam luz à densa floresta, o coaxar dos sapos, o barulho das folhas que dançavam com o vento, o perfume inebriante das flores e então descobriu.

- É isso! Só pode ser isso! Kikyou era uma sacerdotisa... ela queria o bem de tudo, de todos. Ela contemplava e protegia a vida. Era esse seu propósito... o motivo de seus poderes.

Kagome, novamente abriu os braços e deixou que a vida tomasse conta do seu ser. Assim que o som nadou por seus ouvidos, o cheiro foi filtrado por seus pulmões, as cores apreciadas por seus olhos, ela pôde sentir a energia lhe invadindo; algo novo e prazeroso que desabrochava dentro de si. E mais uma vez tentou seguir a diante.

A barreira estava quase sendo rompida; faltava apenas mais uma coisa.

A colegial pensou o que poderia estar faltando, a chave-mestra para a abertura da barreira. De repente ela lembrou-se do seu amor por Inuyasha e a energia pareceu explodir dentro peito. Kagome arriscou novamente a entrada e conseguiu, finalemnte, conseguiu.

- Arigato Kikyou – ela sussurrou e mesmo que Kikyou não estivesse ali, Kagome sabia que podia ser ouvida.

Rapidamente ela se escondeu atrás de uma árvore que dava vista à clareira e sentiu os músculos se contraindo ao ver ele.

Seu amado hanyou. Seu Inuyasha.

Agora ela tinha que ficar quieta e esperar... tinha feito uma promessa para Kikyou e a cumpriria.

- Kikyou?! O que você tem? – perguntou Inuyasha ao ver a miko fraca diante de si.

- Eu preciso falar com você Inu... Yasha. – ela pronunciou o nome com dificuldade e em seguida caiu ajoelhada no chão.

- KIKYOU! – gritou o hanyou desesperado. Inuyasha aconchegou a miko em seu braços e uma máscara de dor e desespero ficou clara em sua face. – Eu já perdi a Kagome. Por favor, não quero perder você!

Kagome ficou com ciúmes no momento, mas logo esqueceu o sentimento. Inuyasha pensava que ela o odiava e não poderia culpá-lo por sentir que a perdeu.

- Quieto! Deixe-me falar. – Kikyou parecia estar definhando rapidamente. – Não tenho muito tempo.

- Não tem muito tempo? Deixe de best...

- Ouça, Inuyasha! E-Eu queria te p-pedir perdão!

- Pelo quê? Fique quieta e tudo ficará bem. Eu vou te levar à Kaede e ela vai...

- Eu estou fe-feliz, Inuyasha. A primeira vez meu coração estava consumido pelo ódio, mas agora... eu estou feliz!

- Kikyou?!

O hanyou se surpreendeu com a afirmação.

- Eu te amo... sempre te a-amei. Perdão por ter t-tentado te.. te matar.

- Kikyou, não fale mais. Eu preciso te levar...

- Não! Eu já estou no lugar onde deveria estar. Diante dos pés da Goshinboku eu te imploro por perdão. Diga que me perdoa, Inu... Yasha.

- Eu perdôo. Eu perdôo Kikyou. Mas, por favor, não morra! – disse o hanyou banhado por lágrimas. – Fica comigo Kikyou.

- Eu já completei meu papel aqui, Inuyasha. – ela levantou levemente a cabeça e tocou seus lábios com os dele.

O beijo teve o sabor da despedida e do perdão. A história dos dois finalmente havia se esclarecido; não haveria ressentimentos, não haveria mais ódio, não haveria mais nada além da saudade e das lembranças do que eles viveram um dia.

Kagome observava tudo atentamente e então veio o beijo. Ela quis virar-se, mas não o fez, apesar de não querer que aquilo ocorresse.

Aquele seria o último beijo, o último olhar, o fim de tudo. Ela então lembrou-se do pedido de Kikyou.

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [On] :::::::::::::::**

_- O que você quer pedir, Kikyou?_

_- Um último beijo Kagome. Apenas um único e último beijo._

_Kagome hesitou com o pedido inesperado, mas cedeu. Não seria egoísta depois de tudo que Kikyou ia fazer por ela._

_- Tudo bem._

_- Arigato, Kagome-chan!_

_- Huh? Kagome... chan? Você nunca havia me chamado assim._

_Kikyou sorriu._

_- Cuide bem do Inuyasha por mim._

_- Hai!_

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [Off] :::::::::::::::**

Kikyou separou seus lábios dos de Inuyasha e sorriu.

- Arigato... por tudo Inuyasha! Cuide da Kagome e não a faça sofrer mais. Tenho certeza que ninguém nunca amou um humano, youkai, hanyou como ela ama você! Adeus!

O corpo de Kikyou começou a se transformar em diversas bolhas brilhantes que flutuavam no ar. Elas voaram até onde Kagome estava escondida e pode-se ouvir a voz da miko.

- Seja feliz, Kagome-chan. Quando precisar de mim, procure-me dentro de ti e saberá que poderá me encontrar. Adeus!

Kagome começou a flutuar no ar e as bolhas entraram como um meteoro em seu corpo. Quando voltou ao chão, sorriu e levou a mão ao peito. sua alma estava completa de novo.

- Arigato, Kikyou-chan!

Kagome olhou para frente e se deparou com a imagem paralisada de Inuyasha que observava tudo incrédulo.

- Olá Inuyasha.

- K-Kagome?! Você acordou...

Kagome olhou para baixo.

- InuYasha eu...

Antes que pudesse terminar, o hanyou se encontrava a centímetros dela.

_[Música On – Flavor Of Life / Utada Hikaru]_

- Perdão Kagome. Por qualquer coisa que eu tenha lhe feito. Perdão por não ter conseguido protegê-la. Perdão por fazê-la sofrer. Perdão por...

- Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou, interrompendo-o.

- Espere Kagome... eu ainda não disse à você o que é realmente importante.

- Algo importante?

- Arigato! Você sempre, sempre acreditou em mim. Sempre foi atenciosa comigo. Eu estou realmente agradecido!

- Inuyasha, você sempre foi egoísta, egocêntrico, mas mesmo agora, no futuro e ainda mais no futuro... você será o único que eu amarei.

_Quando te escuto dizer "obrigado"  
Meu coração dói por alguma razão_

Inuyasha a olhava incrédulo. Os orbes âmbares brilhavam devido a lágrimas que se aglomeraram e que ele lutava para que não saíssem.

- Eu sei que você está feliz! – disse Kagome, sorrindo.

- De jeito nenhum. – ele disse de modo convencido e sorriu em seguida.

- Seu mentiroso! Você me ama!

Ele suspirou.

- Sim eu amo! Sua intrometida, imã pra perigo, meu anjo da guarda. Eu me apaixonei...

_Sempre que eu desejei, acreditei em você_

Ele foi bruscamente interrompido por um abraço inesperado.

- Kagome?!

Inuyasha a envolveu em seus braços e ficaram ali por segundos que pareciam uma eternidade.

_Quero abraçá-lo  
Ainda com o tempo limitado, quero estar contigo_

Kagome começou a chorar no ombro de Inuyasha, enquanto ele sorria; feliz. Depois de tanta dor e sofrimento, eles estavam finalmente juntos.

Então ele a beijou com todo o amor que estava sufocado em seu coração. A alegria de sentir os lábios daquela jovem garota era indescritível. Incompreensível. Inabalável.

Existem momentos em nossas vidas onde o ontem reflete o hoje e o hoje reflete o amanhã. Momentos onde nem mesmo as palavras que feriram podem curar, restaurar. Onde somente atos podem intervir, pois a verdade vem à tona e a desculpa vem em forma de beijo. O desesperado beijo!

As palavras se perdem no momento em que as almas se encontram e nada mais precisa ser dito. Nesse momento a fusão de vidas ocorre e o amor é selado. Nada mais pode intervir e se surgirem barreiras, elas serão apenas mais um obstáculo que, como todos os outros, será ultrapassado, pois o amor supera tudo, até a morte. Até a eternidade.

Tudo então pareceu desaparecer. Não havia brigas, não havia traições, não havia mentiras, não havia problemas.

Só aquele momento.

_O sabor da vida..._

- Kagome... está vendo o céu?

Ela olhou para cima e notou a imensidão azul escura, quase negra; estava mais claro do que nunca. Ele parecia estar feliz pelo casal.

- Hai! – ela o encarou com dúvida. – O que é que tem?

- Finalmente estamos debaixo do mesmo céu.

Ela abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

Sim. Eles finalmente estavam debaixo do mesmo céu, porque agora partilhavam o mesmo sentimento.

- Aquela constelação está feliz por nós, Kagome. – ele apontou para um conjunto de estrelas que pareciam formar um rosto sorrindo. – Aquela será a NOSSA constelação!

Kagome sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento, tamanha era a sua felicidade. Ela levou seus lábios até os do hanyou, tocando-os com ternura. A língua de Inuyasha invadiu a boca dela, encontrando sua língua. Juntas, elas travaram uma batalha prazerosa, ávidas uma pela outra.

O hanyou acariciou o bochecha da jovem vinda do futuro e separou seus lábios com dificuldade. Agora que estavam juntos queria poder beijá-la até o dia seguinte e no outro. E outro. E outro. Mas havia algo que ele precisava dizer à ela. Algo que deveria ter sido dito há muito tempo.

_O sabor da vida..._

Inuyasha levou a boca até a orelha de Kagome e sussurrou as palavras com todo o amor e o carinho que seu coração tinha.

- Eu estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade. Sempre! Eu estarei lá. Até que as estrelas deixem de brilhar, até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem. E eu sei que quando eu morrer você estará no meu pensamento. E eu te **amarei** sempre.

O coração de Kagome falhou em uma batida depois das palavras do hanyou.

- Como se sente? Está feliz? – ele perguntou.

- Felicidade é pouco, Inuyasha. O que eu sinto ainda não tem nome. Eu amo você!

E mais uma vez os lábios da humana e do hanyou se fundiram. O que eles não sabiam é que a partir daquele momento não seriam mais a Kagome e o Inuyasha.

Seriam, finalmente, duas almas. Mas um só coração.

_[Música Off]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Esse foi o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo reviews! Logo, logo eu venho com o epílogo e finalmente a fic terá seu fim._


	10. Epílogo

**  
Epílogo  
**

- Hey Inuyasha! Espere um momento.

- Nani?

- Antes daquele feitiço do Naraku, você a Sango-chan andavam se encontrando.

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [On] :::::::::::::::**

_- Onde você e o Inuyasha foram essa tarde?_

_- Errr... Bem, fomos procurar alimentos!_

_- Alimentos? Mas temos alimentos de sobra!_

_- Ah Kagome-chan... Você sabe como o Inuyasha come._

_- Mas... – ela foi interrompida._

_- A água está boa, não é?! Ficaria uma eternidade aqui! – disse Sango tentando mudar de assunto._

_- Tem razão Sango-chan._

_"Está acontecendo alguma coisa e eles não querem que eu saiba. Mas, o que será?"_

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [Off] :::::::::::::::**

- O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Todos estavam reunidos na cabana de Kaede comendo e depois da palavras de Kagome Inuyasha cuspiu o rámen.

- Você está me escondendo algo não é, Inuyasha? Sango-chan... o que você tem a dizer?

- Inuyasha – chamou Sango. – Acho que já está na hora dela saber.

- Não se meta nisso! – disse o hanyou de forma ríspida, corando levemente.

- Saber o quê? Desembucha Inuyasha!

Kagome estava visivelmente irritada.

- Bem é que... Sango só estava me ajudando e dando dicas sobre algo.

- Huh? O que é?

A irritação de Kagome havia dado lugar à curiosidade.

- Bem pessoal... – Sango se levantou batendo as mãos. – Todos para fora! Acho que o Inuyasha precisa dizer algo pra Kagome-chan.

Todos olharam curiosos e se retiraram.

_[Música On – Planetarium / Ai Otsuka]_

- Eu tenho algo que queria te falar há muito tempo...

- Nani?

- Kagome... casa comigo?

Inuyasha estendeu a mão na direção de Kagome.

- Nós demos tantas voltas e eu te fiz sofrer tanto. Mas ainda quero ficar com você, então... se case comigo?

_Eu quero ir onde você está  
apertando minha pequena mão  
Eu quero chorar_

O rosto de Kagome estava banhado por lágrimas. Ela não sabia de onde havia tirado forças para pegar na mão dele; suas pernas estavam bambas e ela já estava se imaginando no chão. Como que se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Inuyasha sussurrou:

- Eu nunca vou deixar você cair. Sempre estarei aqui pra você, minha Kagome!

Ela sorriu e ele a pegou no colo, dando-lhe em seguida um caloroso beijo. E entre os lábios do seu grande amor, Kagome só conseguiu sussurrar:

- Hai! Eu quero me casar com você!

********************************************************************************  
Kagome se casou com Inuyasha na Era Feudal, lugar onde agora passaria a morar. Ela estava sentada aos pés da Goshinboku abraçada com o marido em uma noite iluminada pela lua cheia.

_Você se lembra ainda daquela constelação?_

- ACHEI! Olhe Inuyasha.

Kagome, com um sorriso, apontou para o céu.

- Nani?

- É a NOSSA constelação!

- Sim, somente nossa... e olhe! Ela está sorrindo de novo! Ela sempre irá sorrir para nós.

_Incontáveis céus estrelados estiveram sempre aqui_

Ela tocou seus lábios com os dele, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Ah... quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

- Nani?

_Eu quero sentir novamente a mesma felicidade daquele dia_

Inuyasha colocou a mão dentro do kimono e de lá tirou um pequeno pedaço de chocolate.

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [Off] :::::::::::::::**

_O hanyou examinava cuidadosamente aquele "negócio" cheiroso e marrom, mas até aquele momento não o experimentara._

_- Feh! Isso cheira mal! – ele torceu o nariz e fez uma cara de nojo._

_- Então me dê devolta! – Kagome respondeu exasperada e franziu o cenho._

_- Não! Prefiro guardar isso comigo. – ele deu de ombros e guardou o chocolate no kimono._

_- Baka! Mal-educado!_

**::::::::::::::: Flash Back [Off] :::::::::::::::**

- Você guardou durante todo esse tempo?

- Hai! Eu decidi que iria dividi-lo com você num momento especial!

- Inuyasha, isso já deve estar com gosto ruim. Já faz tanto tempo...

- Kagome!

Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos dela e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da esposa:

- Ele tem gosto de amor!

_Na completa escuridão, não consigo enxergar nada, mas mesmo estando com muito medo, está tudo bem..._

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ele a abraçou.

_Não chore, este é o mesmo lindo céu que nós vemos naquele dia..._

- Promete que vai me amar pra sempre, Inuyasha?

- Não! Muito mais que isso Kagome. Muito mais...

_Eu te amo... e você precisa de mim mais do que tudo..._

Ele a puxou para mais um beijo de amor. Os dois sabiam que ainda teriam muitas dificuldades, afinal Naraku ainda estava vivo, mas nada importava desde que tivessem um ao outro.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Bem, a fic finalmente chegou ao fim. Desculpem essa demora toda pra postar o epílogo. É que eu esqueci ^^''  
Enfim. É isso. Espero que tenham gostado de todo o desenrolar da história e do final. Essa foi a minha primeira fic e a da primeira a gente nunca esquece né SAUSGUASAUOGHSO por isso eu tenho um carinho especial por ela.

Agradeço à todas que deixaram reviews com elogios e apoio. Muito obrigada mesmo. Por tudo!  
BeeijOs


End file.
